Lazos del Destino
by Sky88Moonlight
Summary: Himeko Senju Licenciada en Administración de Empresas. Trabaja para la Corporación Uchiha . Allí tiene que luchar con un obstinado y engreído jefe. Las cosas se complican cuando el Uchiha mayor se une a la empresa junto con la dulce Hinata Hyuga.
1. El humor Uchiha

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

Solo la historia es mía.

Este libro se trata sobre las relaciones humanas y cómo aprender a llevar las dificultades de expresarse uno mismo.

El llevarse bien a pesar de ser muy distintos, el tener que aprender a ser uno mismo y a convivir con otros que son diferentes. Aceptar la diversidad no solo de las razas y la sexualidad sino también de los gustos y profesiones.

Esta es una historia que entra al corazón de las personas , con una suave caricia te dice que está bien ser como eres, equivocarse en la vida es parte del camino pero no es el fin de el mismo .La absurda e intrigante y nutrición que recibimos al conocer a otras personas y a relacionarnos más.

Bien esta es mi historia, dado que en la actualidad a muchas maneras de conocer a alguien, ya sea internet trabajo estudio o hasta en un bus. Hoy en día creo que la diversidad en forma y color es fascinante y necesaria, fue así como dentro de mi pequeño y cerrado mundo me adentre a conocer a personas que jamás creí que sería capaz de ver amar e incluso odiar, había un texto que me dieron en la escuela secundaria, el cual se llamaba hoja de mi árbol, de Jorge Luis Borges , allí expresaba con una total dulzura como cada hoja nos aporta algo en nuestras vidas, pues estas son mis hojas y es aquí que se las presento.

Capítulo 1

Todo comenzó un viernes, me levante, prepare el desayuno. Salí camino al trabajo. Cruce una de las avenidas principales que llevaban a las corporaciones Uchihas, hacía más de dos años que había decidido trabajar para una de las empresas más importantes y prestigiosas del país e internacionalmente. Pase por recepción saludando a Nicolás, el hombre de seguridad me miro con cierto nerviosismo. Ya en las oficinas el ambiente se veía algo inquieto e intenso y eso era algo que no solía pasar los viernes. Toque el timbre del ascensor y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron pude ver a la secretaria del presidente en un ataque de shock sin mirarme mientras se cubría con sus manos el rostro y sollozaba en voz alta, trate de llamarla pero ella solo se dedicó a salir corriendo. Con cierta pesadez después de ver a la chica marcharse, de forma cansina subí hasta el último piso de aquel elegante edificio. Lugar donde se hallaba mi oficina y la de mi jefe, la recepción personal del presidente y la oficina de la secretaria que acababa de marcharse. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dando lugar a mis pasos, seguidos de un suspiro cansado. Seguramente el jefe andaba de malhumor, algo común en él, aunque comúnmente lo controlaba…sería un día largo.

-buenos días Ino –dije con una sonrisa mientras la recepcionista sacaba las cosas de la oficina de Lina, la secretaria que ese día había huido de la empresa.

-buenos días Himeko-san- dijo la rubia de forma despectiva y con una mueca de frustración en su rostro.

-¿tan mal están las cosas?-pregunte mientras la ayudaba a guardar las cosas en la caja.

-te juro que si en este momento abres la puerta de su oficina te encontraras con el mismo infierno. – La recepcionista se veía cansada- ya sabes que cuando su humor empeora nos viene esa clase de "días"

Ambas largaron un largo suspiro de rendición.

-será mejor entre… a ver si me despide a mí también- le exprese con un suave guiño- ….veré como están las cosas…

-nuestro jefe tiene un carácter terrible pero no es ningún tonto, ten cuidado- comento la joven viendo con preocupación a su amiga.

-no te preocupes Ino, si se porta mal lo torturare por el resto de la semana- conteste con una sonrisa mientras abría la puertas de la oficina del señor uchiha e ingresaba con total pasividad.

La empresa constaba de 10 pisos, en el ultimo se hallaban las dos oficinas presidenciales, una para la asistente otra para la secretaria ejecutiva y la parte de recepción. Himeko usaba la de asistente. Por otro lado la oficina del presidente era bastante amplia, sala de estar, mesa de reunión, su escritorio bien amueblado, moderno, y más atrás una cocina y baño privado. Casi toda la decoración de ahí se hallaba en todos fríos, azul oscuro, negro y blanco eran los colores que predominaban el lugar, algo poco cálido según ella, pero esos eran los gustos de su jefe. El mismo había llevado a cabo cada detalle del orden de la oficina, como ejemplo la computadora tenía que estar en un escritorio aparte en su lado izquierdo para no molestar el orden personal.

Decir que entrar a la oficina de su jefe era como estar en una película de terror era poco. Ahí sentado y ojeando unos papeles en su escritorio se hallaba su jefe. Ni siquiera levanto la vista al oír la puerta cerrarse, ni se inmuto al sentir los tacos de Himeko acercarse a él, y es que Sasuke Uchiha no era cualquier jefe, era el chico mas cabezadura, frio, engreído y arrogante que jamás había conocido y sí que lo sabía bien.

-buenos días señor uchiha- dijo obviando el "sasuke-kun" que siempre usaba mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio y puso delicadamente sus manos sobre sus piernas en espera que el mencionado hablara. Tendría que tener una charla muy seria con él.

-llegas 15 segundos tarde-expreso de mala gana mientras tenía su vista puesta en los papeles.

-no es cierto- refuto Himeko con calma. Sasuke siempre contaba su horario de llegada desde que ella iba a saludarlo- me tomo 16 segundos en tratar de ver que le pasaba a nuestra secretaria; Sin embargo, salió corriendo llorando a gritos como si hubiera sido atacada, por lo que yo se tengo 1 minuto a mi favor, ¿no cree? Señor Uchiha.

-Tks…- el nombrado alzo una ceja y miro a su asistente. Estaba demasiado cabreado como para andar con los reclamos de su compañera.- no empieces.- sentencio tras clavarle la mirada con furia.

-explícame por favor que hiciste esta vez, es la tercera secretaria que se va en la semana y no sé qué pensar; ¿le gritas?, ¿las golpeas? Hasta llegue a pensar que las acosas sexualmente…- el pelinegro la miro con ironía.¡Él era el que siempre era acosado y no podía tener tranquilidad ni siquiera en el trabajo!-¡¿Y qué quieres que piense? Además las últimas dos secretarias me habían dicho que le gustaban las chicas!Ya no solo es una pérdida de dinero por cada contrato e indemnización, más el riesgo de juicio por maltrato, sino que también es el trauma psicológico que le podes llegar a causar a la otra persona.-dijo con serenidad pero en tono preocupante mientras el pelinegro chasqueaba la lengua con molestia.- no puedes venir de mal humor y despedir a media empresa.

-Es mi empresa, mi dinero. –expreso cortante-La mocosa uno se me tiro por más que sea lesbiana, dijo que quería probar algo nuevo. La mocosa dos paso mal un correo electrónico .Se tomó diez minutos más del descanso, estornudo en mi cara y me paso una llamada de Naruto.-La joven de ojos grises no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios a lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño.- Y la última secretaria venía bien hasta que le pedí que organizara la reunión con las empresas de Konoha de mañana. Hoy llego la boleta ya pagada. Ordeno todas cosas dulces; odio lo dulce, trabaja para mí y no sabe algo básico. No necesito a personas incompetentes en mi empresa.- sentencio con molestia mientras terminaba de revisar los papeles de referencia de Suna.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Le dijiste a Lina-chan que era incompetente? No debes tratar así a los demás- expreso Himeko en forma de reprimenda- tan solo tenías que cambiar de menú eso es todo. Ahora estas sin secretaria y la reunión es mañana. ¿Qué harás? Iras solo por no tener un poco de paciencia y consideración con los demás.- Sabia que Sasuke tenía un temperamento delicado y comúnmente parecía estar enojado todo el día, pero no era una mala persona. Por dejarse llevar a causa de su enojo olvido por completo la reunión.

Sasuke miro con el ceño fruncido a Himeko. Él podía ir a la reunión solo y hacerse cargo de todas las cosas. Sin embargo eso no estaba bien visto frente a las demás empresas. No era bueno una imagen de un líder solitario en una empresa puesto que esta debía demostrar solides y confianza. A demás las secretarias estarían en una reunión aparte resolviendo los temas de segundo interés.

Al principio había sido algo complicado afianzarse y llevar a adelante la empresa él solo. Esa empresa la había manejado su hermano desde que había terminado la secundaria. Mientras estudiaba en la universidad Itachi había llevado a cabo todos los objetivos y con gran éxito aquella empresa. Una vez que Sasuke termino la secundaria; Su padre lo mando a liderar la misma empresa, mientras que su hermano fue derivado al exterior a comandar esa la empresa en Londres, a la vez que su padre se iba a New York. Todo había sido bastante difícil al principio, no por la parte administrativa y económica, sino por las negociaciones, a diferencia de Itachi, Sasuke era más reacio, mas indiferente y serio. Si bien las negociaciones las sacaba adelante porque denotaba mucha seguridad. Tenía problemas con el personal de la empresa. Siempre cambiaban y muchos renunciaban. Cada vez que iba a reuniones iba solo, a la vez que al no tener novia o acompañante siempre a la prensa daba una imagen muy indiferente, fría y poco humana. Por lo que se vio en la obligación de contratar a una asistente, las cuales no duraban mucho. Hasta que decidió elegir a una persona de su misma universidad. Himeko Senju, era su compañera en segundo año de carrera, y aunque no le hablaba mucho, sabía que tenía el mejor promedio en notas, al igual que él iban empatados en lugares ganando a veces uno u el otro. Era la hija de la Hokage Tsunade Senju, la dueña de la empresa Hokage que llevaba a cabo la organización de las empresas y observaba rigurosamente que estas estuvieran haciendo lo correcto y no haya negocios sucios. Era la gobernante de la parte económica de la región del País del fuego. Por lo que las posibilidades de que Himeko trabajara con él eran pocas puesto tendría un puesto asegurado en la empresa de su madre. No obstante grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la joven Senju no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ocupar el lugar su madre en la empresa. Así fue que Sasuke la contrato como su asistente, a lo que paso a obtener una mejor organización y mejor visión de la empresa tanto interna como externa.

-mmmm iré solo, por más que contrate a alguien ahora no será capaz de prepararse para la reunión de mañana- comento mientras llevaba sus manos a su cien y masajeaba suavemente para calmarse. Mañana sería un día difícil.

-yo te acompañare – la ojigris miro con compasión a su amigo a la vez que se mordía el labio y llevaba un dedo a su boca en forma pensativa- tendré que cambiar la mitad del menú. Los informes ya están listos, lo de la reunión de secretarias los revisare hoy a la noche. . por lo que no habría problemas . El martes contratare a una nueva secretaria aunque creo que no me vendría mal otra asistente- dijo con calma.

Sasuke la observo con desconfianza-¿Porque estas tan tranquila?- pegunto ya que comúnmente se esperaba una reprimenda más grande sobre el tema "maltrato a los empleados" y un castigo por su mal comportamiento, si escucharon bien un castigo, Uchiha Sasuke era castigado por su asistente cada vez que se portaba mal o de forma inadecuada con las demás personas, y porque un Uchiha se dejaba castigar por aquella persona. A pesar de que era su compañera de universidad, su mano derecha en la empresa y que se llevaban solo meses de diferencia, él no tenía la más mínima idea de porque reaccionaba así.

Una vez le pregunto si ella iba a transformarse en una de sus locas fans, a lo que ella respondió simplemente que por muy atractivo que sea el no era su tipo de hombre. Así su relación y confianza creció a veces extraña puesto que Himeko era algo rara y Sasuke solía ser muy sobreprotector con ella.

La pelinaranja se levantó, tomo unos papeles del escritorio de su jefe y se encamino a la salida. Una vez en la puerta se dio media vuelta y una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro.- porque mañana recibirás tu castigo- le contesto con esa dulce mirada sin maldad alguna para luego irse.

El Uchiha se quedó sentado pensando en las palabras dichas por su compañera y se maldijo así mismo por dentro, por contratarla; Mañana… mañana seria la reunión cuatrimestral de las empresas de Konoha en su empresa… Mañana tendría que pasar todo el día desde las 7 am hasta la noche junto a Naruto. Esa noche debía apagar las llamadas aunque sabía que el rubio estaría en la puerta de su departamento a primera hora para ir juntos a la reunión. Algún día el Uchiha encontraría el punto débil de su compañera y se las haría pagar una por una, puesto que él era un vengador por naturaleza.


	2. Y la hoja comenzó a moverse

Capítulo 2

Estaba en un jardín, odiaba los jardines. Demasiado colores para su gusto. Pero aquel aroma a lirios y lavanda se le hacían irresistible, podía oír a una suave voz casi inaudible. Era hermosa y lo calmaba. Comenzó a buscarla por todos lados. Sin embargo no la encontraba… poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento a medida que escuchaba unos golpes venir de un lejano lugar...

Llevo su mano al rostro y restregó sus cabellos con impaciencia, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la oscuridad de su cuarto, era la segunda vez en la semana que tenía ese sueño. Cada vez que se despertaba se sentía vacío como si algo le faltara, extraño y con un estúpido sentimiento pensaba él, pero incomodo hasta tal punto que era lo que venía poniéndolo de mal humor esas semanas., aunque no lo reconociera nunca.

Unos golpes hicieron que el gruñera y su mal humor aumentase, miro el reloj, maldijo una vez más a la vez que iba al baño y se lavaba la cara. Los golpes por su parte seguían aumentando en rapidez y fuerza. Con la poca paciencia que le quedaba fue hacia la puerta de su penhouse y la abrió de mala gana.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES DOBE USUROTONKACHI SON LAS 5:30 DE LA MAÑANA- dijo cerrándole la puerta en su cara a su mejor amigo y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, no volvería a dormir. Al salir del cuarto ya cambiado fue a la cocina en donde Naruto se hallaba tomando café.- ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto irritado a la vez que tomaba una taza y se servía café.

El rubio miro a su amigo con una sonrisa traviesa- TEME! BUENOS DIAS!Himeko-chan me dijo que ponías una copia de reserva debajo de la planta derecha de la puerta- contesto con simpleza mientras comía una rosca de la bolsa que había traído.

El Uchiha refunfuño acordándose por dentro de toda la familia Senju- Y si tenías la llave ¿Por qué estabas haciendo tanto escándalo en la puerta?!- no estaba de humor y simplemente su dobe amigo hacia que este creciera a potencias inhumanas.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo! ¡Como voy a entrar sin permiso teme!- dijo Naruto a lo que Sasuke revoleo los ojos.

-Yo no te di permiso. ¡Lárgate!-su paciencia ya se había esfumado y se tiro sobre el sillón cansado.

-que malhumorado eres. Aunque últimamente andas peor creo que es hora de buscarte una novia- dijo pensativo el chicos de ojos azules- mi padrino dice que cuando una persona esta de mal humor es porque le hace falta sex…-

-cierra el pico dobe, antes de buscarme una novia, búscatela tú y no te metas en donde no te llaman.- sentencio Sasuke desquitarse con Naruto tenía sus beneficios, sacaba estrés.

-pero yo estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan no puedo tener una novia que no se a ella- explico con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

El pelinegro no sabía si debía admirar a su compañero por no bajar los brazos a que Sakura lo aceptara como novio o golpearlo para que deje de ser tan ingenuo, pero Naruto es así, él nunca se rinde.

-Ya se lo que te paso Teme! Itachi no te llamo esta semana ¿cierto? O ¿fue más tiempo? Es imposible que Itachi no te llame cada semana. Incluso cuando estaba internado por apendicitis te hablo desde el hospital. O será… o será que ¡Ya está casado! NO! ES ESO! ITACHI SE CASO ¡! SE ENAMORO Y NO TE DA BOLA! TEME NO DEBES SER TAN EGOISTA EL MERECE SER FELIZ!- un golpe fue lo que callo al rubio quien ahora se sobaba la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

-deja de decir estupideces. Itachi no es el problema- dijo el ojiegro perdiendo la paciencia- me voy- y tras ponerse su abrigo se dirigió a la salida.

-espera teme! Tienes que llevarme porque dejo el auto acá. Así Sakura-chan puede llevarme de vuelta a casa.

Sasuke lo miro levantando una ceja- si no fueras tan inocente dirías que eres astuto.

Se sentó a respirar un poco el aire fresco que aquella plaza le proporcionaba y trato de calmar su respiración. Ya nada podía estar peor, la habían echado de su trabajo, de su casa y no tenía a donde ir. Le habían sacado su sueldo y solo disponía de su liquidación la cual tardaría el banco en dársela aproximadamente en una semana. Miro sus valijas y saco su celular. No podía molestar a nadie pero necesitaba ayuda. Tenía unos ahorros pero no podía sacarlos puesto que su jefe le había mandado a bloquear todas sus cuentas bancarias. Si su jefe, su propio padre la había despedido a una semana de recibirse en la universidad en administración de empresa. No podía creerle eso debía ser el límite de lo patético. Ser despedida por tu padre de tu propia empresa. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer a la vez que recordaba todo lo sucedido…

Hacia unos días había recibido su matrícula de su carrera en administración. Se había mudado a París para comenzar a trabajar en la empresa de su padre Hyuga Corporations. Una empresa que al igual que las más grandes del País del Fuego, formaban parte de la mayoría de los mercados en diversidad de negocios abarcando varias cosas. Obteniendo el mejor promedio académico en la universidad más prestigiosa de Paris, había logrado la aprobación de su padre para trabajar como su asistente en su empresa, de esta forma se entrenaría para más adelante poder liderar tal empresa junto a su primo, quien era responsable y encargado de la misma empresa en Japón. Su padre Hiashi se había quedado viudo tras la muerte de su esposa Hilary , una famosísima diseñadora de ropa, y encargada de una de las empresas más grandes de moda en Paris, quien dejo a Hiashi a cargo de dos hermosas niñas: Hinata de 9 años y Hanabi de 4 años. Tras pasar el tiempo. Hiashi se volvió más distante y osco con sus hijas y mucho más exigente con Hinata, con quien era más frio. Sin embargo su postura cambio cuando Hanabi decidió seguir con la carrera de Diseño y moda de indumentaria de su madre. Y así seguir con su empresa. Fue cuando Hinata vio la decepción de su padre por su hermana, pues sabía que él soñaba con que Hanabi lidere la empresa de la familia, puesto que tenía mucha actitud para ello, sin embargo la joven Hyuga se revelo y siguió con su camino. Hinata como hermana mayor decidió seguir esforzándose para poder alcanzar las expectativas de su padre y así este dejara de presionar a Hanabi y la apoyara a seguir su propio camino. No obstante todo fue distinto a como se lo imagino….

Era su cuarto día en la empresa todo parecía salir bien incluso el primer día su padre la felicito por su trabajo. Se llevaba bien con todos, eran muy amables en especial la asistente que su padre tenía hace años. Mina una joven rubia y de ojos verdes, poseía una figura esbelta, muy delicada y elegante. Tenía mucha seguridad y siempre era simpática con todos. Tenía 4 años menos que su padre y lo ayudaba mucho también cuidando de él, incluso lo obligaba a tomar descansos. Pero cosas extrañas comenzaron a ocurrir al segundo día, los correos electrónicos e informes que Hinata enviaba llegaban a clientes diferentes, o a direcciones erróneas. No llegaban o estaban mal redactados; con los días las cosas se pusieron peores. Reuniones mal programadas, balances mal hechos, salarios sacados fuera de números, vacaciones mal organizadas, inclusive llamadas que Hinata derivaba pero nunca llegaban a su padre. El cual primero le hablo, luego la regaño, grito y por ultimo cuando la ojiperla quiso defenderse diciendo que ella no había hecho nada de eso la despidió. Diciéndole que todo en la empresa estaba en perfecto funcionamiento hasta que ella llego. Le dijo que lo había decepcionado, que había perdido la oportunidad que le había dado y su voto de confianza. Que no estaba capacitada para trabajar en la empresa Hyuga porque solo la hundiría, por lo que al séptimo día Hinata fue despedida de su empresa, sabía muy bien que los términos eran muy estrictos, quien era despedido o renunciaba a la empresa jamás seria contratado de nuevo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia sin importar el cargo que la tenga. Estaba perdida todo por lo que había trabajado y estudiado ahora se iba de sus manos, ya no podría cumplir con eso por lo cual se había esforzado tantos años. Pero la historia no termina ahí, fue esa misma tarde cuando su padre volvió de la empresa que su pesadilla se hizo más presente aun. Al parecer alguien había vendido información de la empresa a una organización clandestina que se ocupaba en hacer y obtener métodos y estilos de otras empresas para luego hacerlas caer, este mensaje fue enviado a la empresa y al parecer había una fuente conocida dentro de la organización de que le dijo a Hiashi que quien había causado ese problema y le había vendido la información a la organización clandestina era Hinata. Las cosas venían de su cuenta y los papeles poseían su firma. Fue entonces cuando tras una gran discusión y palabras humillantes; Hiashi decidió echar a su hija de su casa. Hinata tras estar tan destrozada junto sus cosas y vago por las calles hasta llegar a una plaza en donde estaba ahora. Ya estaba oscureciendo pero no tenía a donde ir. Había llamado al banco para retirar los ahorros ni siquiera quería cobrar la plata de su padre por haber trabajado una semana. Sin embargo, el banco le dijo que todas sus cuentas estaban bloqueadas y no podía disponer de ellas por una orden superior.

Sabía que estaba perdida ¿pero que podía hacer, volver y rogarle a su padre que la dejase estar solo una noche? Eso sería más humillante y ya estaba cansada de ser juzgada, etiquetada, maltratada y humillada. Ya su alma simplemente se había cansado de todo eso. Aunque no gritase o reaccionase, aunque no se defendiera ya no podía aguantar eso simplemente de pie como si nada. Sabía que nunca fue del agrado de su padre pero nunca pensó que la odiaría tanto. Su hermana se hallaba fuera del país en una presentación por lo que no podría ir con ella. Estaba sola. Se secó sus lágrimas y saco su celular, ya era una mujer y sea como sea afrontaría esto con fuerza y dignidad. No volvería a dejar que la pisoteen. Marco el número de suprimo Neji, él era como un hermano mayor para ella y sabía que aunque sea la ayudaría a pensar en una solución. Para su sorpresa Neji ya sabía que ella había sido despedida. Y estaba enterado de todo de lo que se le acusaba. Aquello había sido muy extraño y su primo conocía muy bien lo buena que era Hinata en su trabajo. Le sorprendió de sobre manera la actitud de su tío y le propuso que se tomase un avión ya mismo para Japón en donde él estaba. Si bien Hinata no quería irse sin hablar con Hanabi o despedirse, sabía que no tenía otra opción y tal vez irse lejos no sería tan mala idea. Subió al avión esperando al otro día llegar a donde estaba su primo, tal vez Japón seria la señal de un nuevo comienzo.


	3. La reuniòn

Declaimer: Los personajes solo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. y las imágenes a sus respectivos creadores.

La historia es de mi dominio. :3

Les prometo que es Sasuhina, sé que va lento, pero tuve que adaptar la historia a mi libro. Gracias de verdad por leer.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia el décimo piso en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión trimestral de las empresas originarias de Japón. Los ascensores estaban algo llenos, para librarse un poco de Naruto le ofreció a él que suba al ascensor, alegando que iría por las escaleras puesto tenía que terminar uno asuntos antes. El rubio por poco se pone a llorar de la emoción, por lo que Sasuke casi pierde los estribos por actuar así en su empresa.

Caminaba por toda la empresa a medida que iba subiendo. El personal lo miraba extrañado y la mayoría lo saludaba. Ya en el décimo piso hacia la puerta de recepción en donde ahora estaba Ino Yamanaka; Una joven que estaba estudiando la licenciatura en Marketing, ella misma había pedido el puesto en recepción ya que le gustaba holgazanear y trabajar ahí; además de enterarse de la vida del presidente de la compañía. Había logrado no solo ser eficiente, sino que le daba todo un estilo a la empresa, y sabia coordinar muy bien cada problema que le surgía e frente a los clientes o visitas.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun….ehh señor Uchiha-sama.- dijo mientras veía la mirada asesina de su jefe. Este solo soltó una clase de gruñido mientras seguía por el pasillo.

Caminando por este iba una mujer de unos meses más joven que él. Poseía largos cabellos naranjas atados en una media trenza y sostenidos por unas orquídeas. Llevaba una minifalda en tonos crudo junto con una blusa blanca con voladitos, poseía un cuerpo bien proporcionado en cuanto a curvas. Llamando la atención de los demás, aunque ella nunca no se diera cuenta. Al verla Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente, acelero su paso y se le acerco por detrás diciéndole-¿Por qué tan arreglada? Para sorprender al Hyuga creo que debes venir menos vestida Hi-me-ko-chan- la joven abrió sus ojos grises con una sorpresa a la vez que un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Se giró mirando con enojo al portador de su burla.

-n-no yo solo vine así por la reunión de hoy e-eso es eso es todo Uchiha, eres malo- contesto con sus cachetes inflados- hare que te sirvan solo cosas dulces… Por cierto ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?- El chicos de cabellos azabaches miro con furia a su asistente recordando lo sucedido esa mañana.-¿Porque mierda le dijiste de la llave al dobe? Solo tú sabes dónde está por si necesitas algo.- una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Himeko a la vez que el de Sasuke solo aumentaba su enojo- me lo tuve que aguantar todo el viaje hablando de sus planes de conquista.

-¿Acaso te quiere conquistar? No sabía que Naruto-kun era tu tipo de hombre. Aunque sinceramente lo sospechaba puesto que nunca estas con mujeres. Pero no te preocupes jefecito en Uchihas Corporations nunca discriminamos. Usted sea feliz- dijo Himeko con una gran sonrisa y dando palmaditas a Sasuke- era hora que saliera del armario, aunque creo que usted debe ser más activo que pasivo, demo no lo veo a Naruto-kun como pasivo tampoco aunque debe ser obediente…..- Himeko comenzó a delirar mientras ponía una mano en su mentón en forma pensativa- … ahora podemos ir de compras y hacer una pijamadas de chicas para me cuentes todas tus historias y sentimientos amorosos…- comenzó la chica de ojos grises observando con alucinación a su jefe.

Sasuke que comenzaba a irritarse puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven Himeko- cállate deja de decir estupideces, a mí no me gustan los hombres baakaa- aclaro suspirando con cansancio-.

-¿a no? Pero yo pensé que si Teme puesto que no salías con ninguna mujer tal vez eras de los dos lados. Ya te estaba por presentar a mi amigo Kimimaru….- comenzó el rubio pero no termino de decir la frase puesto Sasuke le había encestado un golpe, él era un hombre a él si podía golpearlos hasta saciarse-.

-Sasuke-kun! No le pegues pobrecito! Además ya comienza la reunión de los líderes vayan- dijo arreglando la corbata de Naruto y viendo que no tenía ninguna herida superficial puesto el pelinegro lo había golpeado en el abdomen.

-Himeko-chan ven a trabajar conmigo, deja el Teme te pago el doble, Aunque no podría vivir sin mirar un día a mi Sakura-chan.- Dijo con ojos de perro pidiendo comida. La joven rio y luego se despidió de ambos chicos mientras los veía entrar a la reunión.

En la sala de reuniones de hallaban todos los líderes de ese país, económicamente hablando; Shikamaru de la empresa Nara, Hana de la empresa Akamura, Shino de la empresa Abúrame, Inosa de la empresa Yamanaka, Rock Lee de la empresa Keika Gai, Sai de la empresa Kiruki, Neji de la empresa Hyuga, Naruto de la empresa Namikaze, Sasuke de la empresa Uchiha y liderando para observar la reunión Tsunade de la empresa Senju. Todos habían mostrado sus números y estadísticas del trimestre. En el rubro mercantil y comercial habían empatado la empresa Uchiha con Namikaze, mientras que en el sector industrial los Uchiha le llevaban un punto de ventaja a los Hyuga. Cosa que mejoro el humor del Uchiha, las empresas entre si llevaban una competencia sana, pero era competencia a fin de cuentas. Sasuke se sentía satisfecho con los resultados.

En la reunión de segunda fase en donde estaban las asistentes o secretarias también llegaron a varias conclusiones y aceptaron varias propuestas de cooperativas y negociones entre varias empresa .Himeko había logrado una negociación con Sakura para la empresa de Naruto y con Tenten para la empresa Hyuga.

-¿Qué paso con la Lina-san?- pregunto Sakura mientras le pasaba a Himeko los papeles de la propuesta.- ¿Por qué no vino?

-eh etto… bueno es que tuvo un pequeño inconveniente.- expreso Himeko poniéndose colorada.

-apuesto a que el Uchiha la maltrato, no le duran nada las secretarias- sentencio Kiba.

Kiba era el único varón allí presente en la reunión.

-Kiba no hables así, Sasuke aunque sea de otra empresa en tu superior debes tratarlo con respeto- dijo Tenten con seriedad.

Tks… como digas, aún sigo atado a estas aburridas reuniones, sin ofender- expreso mirando con precaución a las mujeres en la sala- cuando mi hermana tiene todo un festín desde la otra habitación. No sé cuándo le parecerá que yo esté listo para comandar la empresa.

-¿aburrida? Yo no te veo durmiendo?- dijo con ironía Sakura.

\- además no hiciste ningún acuerdo y ya pasaron 25 minutos de la reunión.- sentenció Tenten.

-chicas no seamos crueles con el pobre de Kiba-kun…- dijo Himeko dándole una dulce sonrisa. Kiba miro agradecido a la Senju, además de hermosa era buena chica.- ya realice un acuerdo con Hana-san. Kiba-kun tendrá que asistir por dos meses para obtener una capacitación avanzada en Uchiha Corporations. Supongo que tendré que darle mucho trabajo comenzando desde cero, para que no se aburra con tanta facilidad- sentencio la ojigris mientras le pasaba el documento firmados por ambas empresas a Kiba.

\- rayos….-dijo tomando los papeles.

-creo que a veces das más miedo que Sasuke- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Después de que ambas reuniones concluyeron pasaron al salón de descanso en donde se llevaría a cabo una especie de fiesta que era demasiado formales a excepción de las que organizaban Naruto y Kiba, aunque este no era el líder su hermana siempre dejaba como segundo al mando que organice las reuniones y demás cosas.

Himeko estaba en la mesa de dulces decidiendo que forma de bombón escoger. Puesto que no quería uno que fuese de licor o uno con pasas de uva, definitivamente no le gustaban, y sabía que cada pastelería y catering tenía su propio estilo de formas para cada gusto. Tomo uno en forma de abanico esperando a que no contenga nada desagradable. Estaba a por llevárselo a la boca cuando una voz la detuvo.

Sera mejor que no lo comas - dijo el portador de ojos blanquecinos. A lo que la mencionada se ruborizo y dejo el bombón sobre la servilleta.- creo que este…- dijo Neji tomando con elegancia uno en forma de flor- es de crema de fresa, tu predilecto.- comento con una simple y pequeña sonrisa observando cómo se iluminaban los ojos de la joven ojigris. Quien tomo el chocolate y tras un "gracias" lo degusto con alegría.

-esta delicioso, muchas gracias Neji-kun- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al joven Hyuga frente a ella.-¿Cómo has estado?- hacía tiempo que no se veían. Ella solía ir a la casa de Neji a hacer trabajos prácticos cuando iban a la secundaria juntos con las primas de Neji: Hanabi y Hinata., por lo que tenían una amistad de varios años.

Bien Hime-chan preocupado porque no vienes a visitarme hace tiempo, no puedo creer que me obligues a venir a estas reuniones solo para verte.- expreso con una sincera sonrisa.

Himeko rio de forma suave ante lo dicho por su compañero. Sabía que tenía algo puesto lo había visto desde que entro a la sala y su mirada andaba algo perdida. Sin embargo él se mostraba tan amable y bueno como siempre.- gomene Neji-kun sé que he dejado de ir a verte, demo el trabajo se ve algo complicado últimamente- comento con calma mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

Al oírla hablar así Neji arrugo el entrecejo-¿Acaso Uchiha te hizo algo?- su tono era algo inquietante pero sereno.

-no Sasuke-kun es muy bueno conmigo. Además tenemos una relación muy buena, no es por eso, es solo que la empresa está creciendo bastante y demanda mucho tiempo. La ojigris comenzó a mirar su copa.

-¿Sasuke-kun?¿una buena relación? No estaba enterado de eso,.- comentó alzando una ceja.- soy consciente de que crecieron como empresa . Me llevan un punto por encima este trimestre, pero se bien que ese punto eres tú, si Hime-chan viniera a Hyuga Corporactions los superaríamos con creces.- comento con orgullo.

-n-no tenemos ese tipo de relación- dijo poniendo colorada. Eres muy amable al decir eso Pero el crédito es de toda la empresa. No solo mío ni de Sasuke.- giro su rostro para ver el de su amigo de la infancia por unos momentos- mmm Neji-kun ¿Cómo están Hinata –san y Hanabi-san? Pregunto la ojigris seria.

Al escuchar el nombre de su prima algo dentro de Neji se comprimió con dolor. Puesto que imaginaba la angustia que debería estar pasando y por unos segundos se perdió en sus pensamientos, como si no estuviera allí presente. Mañana por la tarde recogería a Hinata del aeropuerto de Tokio. Pero aun no sabía cómo resolvería ese problema.

-¿Qué paso?¿Neji-kun?- la voz de Himeko ahora sonaba preocupada para que el Hyuga se ponga en ese estado tenía que haber sucedido algo grave con las hermanas Hyuga.

El nombrado la miro y le d indico un lugar afuera de la reunión en donde podían hablar con más tranquilidad. Himeko lo miro más asustada aun.

-no es algo de salud tranquila. Solo hubo inconvenientes familiares y Hinata-sama se quedó sin trabajo en Paris y sin hospedaje. Por lo que le dije que vuelva aquí. Sin embargo por ciertas razones no puedo tomarla en Hyuga Corporations ni puedo tenerla en casa.- comento con su tan acostumbrada seriedad pero sentía que al decírselo a alguien se sacaba un peso de encima.

Himeko pudo darse una idea de las razones por las que no podía hacerla entrar a la empresa y conocía bien los motivos de porque no podía tenerla en su casa, ya que su prometida Kaoru, solo haría un escándalo de ello.-por ahora tendré a Hinata-sama en un hotel hasta que todo se solucione.- finalizo con seriedad.

-pero si comienzan a ver a Hinata-chan en un hotel la prensa hará especulaciones- comento la pelinaranja con preocupación. Sin embargo una idea cruzo por su mente. Tal vez era arriesgada y aunque sonara algo imposible podría funcionar.- Neji-kun,¿ Hinata-chan no estudiaba administración de empresas en parís?.

-sí, ya se recibió hace unas semanas- comento mirando con desconcierto a Himeko.

-creo que podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Qué te parece si Hinata-chan viene a trabajar a Uchihas Corporations?. Sería ideal además estaba buscando una secretaria y su perfil encaja a la perfección con el de Sasuke-kun- Neji se atraganto con el agua que estaba tomando, su cara se tornó en varios colores y se detuvo en el pálido.

-¿c-como? ¿En qué encajaría Hinata con el Uchiha? Son totalmente diferentes. Además un Hyuga no puede trabajar con un Uchiha- sentencio arrogante.

-pero por eso mismo, Neji-kun, sabes bien que Uchihas Corporations es una empresa limpia. Que trabaja bien y con las cosas en regla, es un buen ambiente laboral en donde Hinata podría desarrollar sus capacidades. Además de adquirir experiencia que sería de utilidad a la hora de trabajar para uds. Deja las rivalidades de lado y piensa en lo que es mejor para Hinata. Nada vendría mejor que comenzar de nuevo en un ambiente distinto.- el Hyuga la observo por unos momentos. Analizando la situación, sabía que esa era la mejor salida al menos por el momento. Hasta que haga entrar en razón a su tío y Hinata pueda volver a la empresa, y era consciente de que la corporación Uchiha eran las mejores, después de la suya claro está.

\- des acuerdo. Pero quiero que Hinata firme un acuerdo de confidencialidad con uds,. No quiero que después se diga que nosotros le ganamos porque una de nuestro linaje se infiltro a su empresa. Además de que si veo que el Uchiha la llega a tratar de mala manera o hace algo inadecuado te juro que no descansare hasta verlo en la miseria y ruina total- expreso de forma tétrica y oscura.

-s-si además yo estaré ahí y cuidare de ella. Recuerda que también es preciada para mí. Por cierto trae a Hinata-chan a mi departamento. No debe estar en un hotel y yo tengo demasiado espacio. Además una compañera no me vendrían nada mal.- comento de forma suave y alegre al parecer si todo iba como ella pensaba, saldría bien para ambas partes.

\- gracias Hime-chan- dijo observándola con tranquilidad mientras sonreía de lado. Después de dos días de preocupaciones por fin podría relajarse un poco. Aunque la idea no lo convencía del todo.- Gracias de verdad Hime- dijo con dulzura e intento abrazarla cuando una tos lo detuvo.

-creo que tu chica te anda buscando Hyuga- dijo con indiferencia el pelinegro. EL Hyuga lo observo con una mueca de disgusto.

-gracias por el detalle Uchiha- dijo con sarcasmo, a lo que Sasuke sonrió de forma maliciosa.-nos vemos Hime- expreso con suavidad besando la mano de Himeko.

-cuídate Neji-kun, mis saludos a Kaoru-san- dijo de forma suave. El castaño asintió y se retiró a la fiesta. La Senju largo todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones hasta entonces.- eres un corta momentos emotivos- dijo mirando a su jefe y haciendo pucheros.

-hmp. Solo te busca para molestarte. Si tiene novia no tiene porqué andar por ahí diciéndoles esas cosas a las mujeres- dijo de forma seca y fría.

-gracias Sasuke-kun- expreso Himeko con calma.- no lo hace por malo- él es así de amable siempre. No coquetea. Pero tú no lo entiendes aun. Además Neji-kun solo me ve como su amiga, demo no te preocupes a partir de unos días entenderás lo que es querer ser amable con alguien, por cierto te conseguí secretaria- -comento Himeko mientras lo tomaba del brazo y volvía con un confuso Sasuke a la mini reunión preguntándose qué idea llevaba su asistente en la cabeza, puesto que sabía que al igual que Naruto nunca eran "buenas ideas".

La fiesta siguió normal. Música tranquila, Naruto con Kiba comenzaron a quejarse sobre lo aburrida que era la reunión. Sasuke golpeo a Naruto, Hana amenazo a Kiba con entrenarlo por 6 meses más si no se comportaba. Sakura golpeo a y grito a Naruto.

Las chicas se quedaron hablando cuando, Ino se les sumo, sobre las curiosidades que se comentaba de la nueva empresa Suna. La cual se inauguraba dentro de poco a unas cuadras de la empresa Uchiha y se decía que era una de las mejores en el exterior.

Tras terminar la reunión .Himeko se despidió de las chicas organizando una salida para el viernes de la próxima semana. Se despidió de Neji acordando que el la llamaría en cuanto terminara de recoger Hinata en el aeropuerto.

Naruto se fue un poco subidito de copas y abrazando a Sasuke que por poco lo mata, siendo llevado por una Sakura muy enojada. Ino y Sai fueron los últimos en irse. Al despedirlos Himeko subió hacia la sala de reuniones y comenzó a cerrar las puertas con los códigos de seguridad desde la pantalla de Ino en recepción. De igual manera la empresa era custodiada por los de seguridad todo el tiempo

Subió a su oficina para buscar un formulario para que Hinata se informara sobre la empresa.

Las luces de la oficina de Sasuke estaban encendidas. Toco la puerta y al escuchar un leve "hmp" entro. Sasuke estaba tirado en su silla con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás. Daba una sensación de cansancio a su alrededor.-¿y cómo estuvo la reunión…?-inquirió Himeko con calma sentándose frente al escritorio y mirando a su jefe con compasión.

-bien salimos primeros… y no me mires con esa cara, solo estoy relajándome.-comento con sorna y miro a su asistente de reojo.- ¿y tú que haces aquí todavía?-

Himeko largo un suspiro- solo vine por unos papeles y vi la luz de tu oficina encendida.-luego apoyo los brazos sobre el escritorio y los cruzo para recostarse en ellos .- suerte que mañana es domingo.- susurro cerrando los ojos.

Sasuke al verla sonrió de lado- le diré a tu jefe que te dé más descansos Hime- la observo por unos segundo -¿Qué tal si mañana vamos al nuevo Parque de luces?. Necesito un respiro.- Sasuke al ver que Himeko no respondía giro su cabeza hacia su compañera.-¿Hmp? ¿Tienes planes acaso?- expreso alzando una ceja.

-no… solo estaba disfrutando el momento de tus ideas.-comento de forma divertida causando en Sasuke un gruñido.

Ambos se levantaron para irse rumbos a sus departamentos. Himeko vivía en el mismo edificio que Sasuke. Con la diferencia que ella estaba un piso más arriba. Uno de sus primeros encuentros sin conocerse fue cuando Sasuke se había empeñado en el obtener el piso de abajo por la vista que este tenía. Himeko por poco lo mata ese día pero al final llegaron a un acuerdo aun sin conocerse bien ya que ambos se instalaron al mismo tiempo en el edificio y estaban interesados en el mismo penhouse. Al estacionar cada uno sus vehículos Himeko se despidió de su jefe en el ascensor y este término diciéndole que mañana sea puntual.


	4. El comienzo de todo

Declaimer: Los personajes solo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. y las imágenes a sus respectivos creadores.

La historia es de mi dominio. :3

Un nuevo comienzo

Al otro día hablo por teléfono con Neji. Hinata llegaría a la tarde por lo que podría ir tranquilamente a conocer el nuevo parque y llegar a tiempo para recibir a Hinata.

A las 10:30 am estaba en la puerta de Sasuke- llevaba puesto un mono de short color manteca con una cadena dorada en la cadera, una campera de cuero negra y unos tacones color nud. El cabello suave y suelto, maquillaje básico con delineador y labios de un color coral natural. Un peque collar de cadenas y una luna con aritos pequeños uno en una oreja y tres en la otra con pequeños brillitos. Himeko fue hasta la puerta del departamento de su compañero, estaba por tocar el timbre timbre. Sasuke abrió la puerta a los segundos como si supiera que Himeko estaba por tocar; llevaba puestos unos jeans negro, con una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados, dos muñequeras, zapatos y una chaqueta de cuero.

-buenos días ¿hoy vamos de cacería?- pregunto Himeko con burla a la vez que el pelinegro la miraba de reojo con seriedad.

-bueno si hablamos de cómo nos vestimos hoy y cazar- dijo mirando a Himeko de arriba abajo sonriendo de forma picara- .- tu atuendo no se queda atrás.

-no exageres, sabes que me gusta arreglarme- dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas Himeko.- además hay que festejar, no siempre el jefe me invita a pasear- dijo moviendo el dedo índice y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Bajaron al garaje y ahí se fueron en el auto de Sasuke. Tardaron unos 20 minutos en llegar. Mientras hablaban se pusieron al día con las cosas que habían hablado en la reunión. Si era más fuerte que ellos no podían evitarlo.

Al llegar se sorprendieron mucho. Bueno aunque Sasuke no lo demostraba. Himeko sabía que si se habían sorprendido. El lugar era bellísimo, un jardín inmenso como un zoológico. Toda la puerta de entrada estaba hecha con una especie de cristal transparente, seguida por un puente el cual cruzaba sobre un pequeño lago que se abría lugar entre todo el parque, el aroma, las flores, los pájaros y el ruido del agua. Realmente toda la ambientación era increíble y armoniosa.

Ambos entraron y comenzaron a recorrerlo un poco. Había una zona de restaurantes cerca del lago, se veían tan sencillos simples, pero con una decoración tan única que encajaba a la perfección con el ambiente. Un lugar hermoso según Himeko. También habían construido una zona de juegos al aire libre, barriletes, rayuela. Una zona de jardines diseñados en donde las personas se tomaban fotos o sentaban. Aunque todo el lugar era para fotografiar. Al final había una zona en donde te podías sentar frente al lago y disfrutar de la paz que le lugar tenia.

Para comer habían elegido el sitio más alejado de los otros posibles, puesto que las chicas comenzaban a acercársele demasiado al Uchiha, le pedían fotos y les daban su número. Himeko solo lo observaba con compasión, sabía que eso lo molestaba mucho. En un momento Sasuke tomo de la mano a Himeko para que las chicas vieran que no venía solo, por lo cual Himeko acepto seguirlo, ya que había ido a ese lugar en busca de tranquilidad y Sasuke solo estaba fastidiado. Esto no mejoro cuando caminaban tomados de las manos y las chicas se les acercaban declarándole su amor, dándole a entender que no le importaba que tuviera novia. En ese momento Himeko se sintió incomoda puesto que para ella una declaración era algo muy personal de a dos personas. Sasuke la corto a la chica diciéndole que no lo molestara, que había venido con su novia señalando a Himeko; efecto colateral; todas las chicas del grupo que lo estaban siguiendo comenzaron a ver a Himeko con cara de pocos amigos- la chica que se había declarado refuto diciendo que Himeko era una mujer sin gracia y que su cuerpo parecía todo operado.

Ese fue el límite tanto para Sasuke que estaba por mandarla a la mierda como para Himeko que no aguanto más y ante este último comentario estallo en risas, tomo la mano de Sasuke y comenzó a correr con él. Tenía que llevárselo lejos de ahí, antes de que él estalle.

En el restaurant que eligieron solo atendían hombres por lo que eso fue un alivio para el Uchiha. Se sentaron y mientras Sasuke pedía algo de beber Himeko veía el paisaje del lugar, estaban en un sobre piso y desde ahí la vista era maravillosa.

-ey novio ¿Qué comemos?-pregunto Himeko mientras ojeaba la cartilla.

Sasuke la observo de forma divertida y sonrió de costado-mmm no se- dijo algo fastidiado.- de igual forma no pediremos lo mismo- comento. Sabía que Himeko adoraba las cosas dulces y el pollo. Y el detestaba lo dulce y le gustaba el arroz y el tomate.

-mmm … no te enojes con esas chicas, hacía mucho que no escuchaba un alago de esa clase asique no me afecto.- dijo Himeko mirando con compasión al Uchiha. Luego miro el menú una vez más y se lo paso a Sasuke. Lo que más se le antojaba era pollo con papas y ensalada.

-Tks. Siempre molestan, el día que tenga una pareja de verdad no podre vivir normal.- dijo con cansancio.

Himeko alzo la vista a Sasuke.- bueno eso te pasa por nacer apuesto o es como dice Naruto-kun "el mal de los Uchihas"- luego sonrió con picardía y su compañero desvió la mirada – asique algún día piensas tener una relación seria ¿eh?.-Himeko no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa cuando vio el rubor que aparecía en el rostro de Sasuke.

Sasuke solo miro por la ventana- bueno algún día cuando encuentre a alguien interesante,. Aunque la mayoría de las chicas son estúpidas y aburridas, siempre piensan en lo mismo….

Himeko arrugo el entrecejo- eso sonó ofensivo Uchiha, además es normal que cualquiera sueñe con su futuro, tal vez de forma distinta pero todo los hacemos. Seamos quienes seamos.

Sasuke la miro y ahora el podía arrebatarle el sonrojo a Himeko- asique tu también sueñas, ¿con quién Hime? ¿Con el Hyuga?- dijo con picardía y una sonrisa surco sus labios.

Himeko se sonrojo enseguida, siempre que se le nombraba al Hyuga lo hacía o cuando le decían un piropo.-eh no, yo soy bien consciente de que Neji no me ve de otra forma solo como su amiga. Asique ahí trato de no poner más esperanza… a veces pienso que él me gusta por costumbre, porque no me importa verlo feliz aunque sea con otra persona… pero no se mucha experiencia en estas cosas no tengo.- explico Himeko hundiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke la miro unos segundos con cariño, y una tremenda furia comenzó a aparecer hacia el Hyuga, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerla sentir así?- no te preocupes Hime, no te pierdes de mucho. Además no creo que el Hyuga sea el hombre indicado para vos.- dijo con seriedad, cosa que hizo reír a Himeko.

-Te pareces a mi padre hablando de esa forma. Dijo sonriendo con ternura.- bueno aunque me compadezco de tu futura novia con las chicas persiguiéndote tendrá que ser alguien muy valiente.- Sasuke se imaginó aquella imagen y un escalofríos lo recorrió por completo.-demo demo Sasuke-kun si todas las mujeres de tu familia pudieron con eso tu chica también lo hará.

Sasuke suspiro mientras recibían la comida.- deja de hacerme pensar en cosas que no si pasaran Hime.- y miro su plato. El había pedido ensalada de arroz con tomate y pescado. Vio el pedido de su amiga a lo que sonrió observándola.- dime Hime, ¿Dónde te entra tanta comida?.

Himeko lo observo y se sonrojo pero sonrió al ver el pequeño plato de Sasuke.- me gusta el pollo pero no podía decidirme si quería acompañarlo de papas o ensalada por eso pedí ambos. No sé si lo terminare o no pero lo intentare. Casi siempre cuando como afuera esta Naruto y él se termina mi ración.- comento con tranquilidad.

Sasuke se puso serio.-¿Cuánta veces sales con el dobe y porque?. Además no lo menciones que no quiero que venga.

Himeko rio ante el comentario- siempre que salgo a almorzar fuera del trabajo él va al mismo lugar que yo.- luego de comenzar a hablar sobre las anécdotas del Uchiha con el Namikaze ambos tomaron un té para asentar la comida.

Sasuke miro a Himeko un tiempo había una idea que venía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.- dime novia. ¿A quién contrataste para que sea mi nueva secretaria? Además si estas vos no la necesito. Ese es mi plan que todas se vayan hasta que solo tú quedes para mí. Sentencio con reproche. Himeko se puso algo pálida aun no le había dicho nada a Sasuke asique solo a se limitó a verse las manos. El Uchiha no paso por alto este gesto, la conocía muy bien- siempre me muestras a las posibles empleadas antes de contratarlas, ¿Qué ocurre con esta?..-dijo alzando una ceja.

Himeko alzo la mirada esperando a que su jefe estuviera de acuerdo con su idea.-tu nueva secretaria es una graduada en administración de empresas, se recibió hace dos semanas en Paris, es muy eficiente en su trabajo y es una persona de confianza.- Sasuke espero cruzándose de brazos. Ehhh ella estaba buscando trabajo y bueno le comente el puesto- dijo Himeko tomando un poco de agua.

Sasuke la miro fijo, una persona que se recibía de una carrera universitaria porque querría trabajar como secretaria.- ¿tuvo malas notas? ¿Promedio bajo?.¿Alguna clase de suspensión o problema?- la voz de Sasuke sonaba tranquila pero seria.

Himeko se mordió el labio ya no podía esquivarle más el tema a Sasuke.- no de echo tiene excelente calificaciones, muy buena s recomendaciones de diferente pasantías.- sabia a donde quería llegar Sasuke, si era una persona tan preparada porque no elegir un puesto de asistente o un nivel acorde a su estudio.-e-es Hinata Hyuga-termino viendo como Sasuke se ponía cada vez más serio y sombrío.

-no.- sentencio fríamente.- no tendré a un Hyuga en nuestra empresa.

Himeko frunció el ceño-¿acaso tienes miedo de per ante ellos por eso?.-contradijo la chica de cabellos naranjas mirando con una ceja levantada a Sasuke.-estoy segura que Hinata es muy buena en su trabajo. Además firmara un contrato de confidencialidad por si tienes algún temor.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua- no es por eso. Es la competencia, ¿no ves lo raro que suena? ¿Porque estas tan segura que ella es tan buena? No tienes forma de asegurarlos ¿o sí?- Sasuke confiaba en el ojo que tenía Himeko para las personas, pero no permitiría que un Hyuga trabajara para él.

Himeko suspiro sabía que sería algo difícil de convencer.- de acuerdo, tienes razón es un riesgo. Por eso si Hinata no es la indicada para el puesto o realiza alguna clase de traspaso de información rara, tendrás mi renuncia y la de Hinata. Dijo Himeko mirando fijo a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio un momento. De verdad iba a apostar su trabajo por una desconocida, Senju estaba loca. A veces pensaba porque no podía decirle que no a Himeko. Sin embargo, era una apuesta y Sasuke jamás daba un paso atrás era cosa de orgullo.- de acuerdo.- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. – pero después cuando pierdas no vengas a llorar Senju.

-cállate Uchiha, jamás me viste o me veras llorar- sentencio sacándole la lengua.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta que fueron al frente del lago para disfrutar de la tranquilidad que este emanaba.

-este lugar es maravilloso- expreso en un susurro la ojigris mientras sonreía con felicidad.

-definitivamente- dijo una voz grave pero amable. Tanto Sasuke como Himeko miraron al portador de la misma. Era un joven de su misma edad, pelo rojo con un extraño tatuaje en una parte de la frente; ojos turquesa y una mirada seria. Himeko pensó que era tan seria como la de su jefe, seria pero amable a la vez. Iba acompañado por una chica alta y esbelta, cabello rubio ceniza y grandes ojos verdes. A su lado un joven con cabello marrón y ojos marrones un poco más altos que los mencionados. El joven pelirrojo observo a Himeko con tranquilidad.- me alegro que le haya gustado el lugar señorita- comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin saber porque razón Himeko se sonrojo levemente- gracias es realmente agradable.- dijo con amabilidad.

Sasuke miraba fijamente al joven que recién apareció- es un buen lugar, Akasuna no- dijo de forma seria.

Gaara lo miro con calma y elegancia.- gracias Uchiha. Me sorprende ver que no soy el único informado.- dijo con tranquilidad estrechando la mano de Sasuke quien tuvo el mismo gesto.

Sasuke sonrió de lado de forma canchera.- bueno uds hicieron que todos nos movilicemos apenas enterarnos de su llegada a esta cuidad.- expreso de forma cortes.

-no creo que sea un problema para empresas como la suya.-comento el pelirrojo con respeto.

-siempre es bueno prevenir Akasuna no- contesto Sasuke. Himeko al comienzo no entendía bien pero luego se percató que ellos debían ser los de la empresa Suna. Aunque jamás imagino que tuvieran a un líder tan joven.

-ellos son mis hermanos mayores Temari y Kankuro. Ambos son encargados de liderar varias partes de la empresa. Los jóvenes saludaron asintiendo y haciendo una reverencia, Temari sonrió de lado con una gran delicadeza.

-es un placer conocerlos- dijeron Sasuke y Himeko al unísono.

-ella es mi asistente y mano derecha Senju Himeko, soy Uchiha Sasuke es un placer conocerlos.- Dijo con seriedad por lo que Himeko asintió la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Gaara observo a Himeko unos segundos aunque esta solo miraba a todos en general.-¿ les apetece acompañarnos a la galería que está detrás del lago?.-pregunto con delicadeza.

Sasuke miro a Himeko de reojo, la cual le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Ambos asintieron y acompañaron a los hermanos Akasuna No a ver el lugar.

En el camino Sasuke conversaba con Gaara y Kankuro sobre las empresas y el mercado actual. Mientras que Himeko y Temari hablaban de diferentes cosas, como si ella era la novia de Sasuke, las novedades que había con respecto a la decoración actual, puesto que Temari era licenciada en decoración de interiores y paisajismo, además de trabajar para la empresa de la familia.

Cuando llegaron al lugar quedaron fascinados. Era como un pequeño bosque con detalles de mariposas en cristal entre las mariposas reales, era sencillamente hermosos y asombrosos. Himeko se alejó sin darse cuenta siguiendo los pequeños detalles que había en el camino de los árboles.

Entre el nacimiento de los arboles hacia escondidas pequeñas lagrimas que parecían tan reales que dudo en acariciarlas antes de tocarlas por miedo a que se desarmarán.

-veo que encontraste mi pequeño secreto- comentó Gaara acercándose a ella, observando como la joven tocaba con delicadeza y sumo cuidado una lagrima como si esta fuese a romper.

Himeko no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura- es preciosos- dijo mirando con fascinación aquel objeto.-pero si está a la vista de todos no entonces no es un secreto- comento con suavidad.

Gaara sonrió de verdad, la joven Senju parecía una niña observando una casa de dulces.-nadie las nota, por eso las escondí bien. Creo que quería que nadie las descubriera pero de todas formas estar ahí escondido al alcance de todo.

Himeko miro a Gaara parecía que mostraba a una persona totalmente diferente a la que se veía cuando hablaba de negocios.

Gaara volvió en si- bueno al parecer ya fui descubierto- dijo con una sonrisa.

Himeko dejo la lagrima sobre el árbol.- no se preocupe no le diré a nadie, sino cuando las personas lo encuentren no se sorprenderán como yo. Comento con dulzura.-¿usted hizo todo esto?

Gaara rio y asintió.- no me trates de ud tenemos, debemos tener la mima edad.

Himeko se sonrojo- g-gomene- dijo hundiéndose de hombros..

Gaara sonrió con amabilidad.- además de empresario soy arquitecto, siempre soñé con construir un lugar así.- dijo con pasividad.

-eres muy bueno, este lugar traerá mucha felicidad y paz a las personas que lo visiten. Dijo Himeko con seguridad.

Se escucharon unos pasos y Sasuke apareció acompañado de Temari y Kankuro.-creo que ya es tarde.- comento a lo que Himeko miro el reloj y se sorprendió. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y tenía que estar esperando la llegada de Hinata.

-es verdad se me había olvidado- comento con preocupación.

Sasuke sonrió y tomo la mano de Himeko.- esperamos encontrarnos de nuevo, empresarialmente.- sentencio con seriedad a los que Gaara lo miro serio asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de despedirse ambos caminaron de las manos hasta el auto.

-Gracias por el paseo realmente ese lugar es maravilloso- dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.- lástima que al final tuviste que hablar de negocios con Suna.

Sasuke suspiro Himeko nunca se daba cuenta de nada.- creo que Akasuna No Gaara no estaba muy interesado en hablar de negocios.- comento de forma fría a lo que Himeko lo miro sin entenderá lo que se refería.

\- en fin mañana nos veremos en el trabajo, y lleva a la Hyuga preparada.- dijo mientras se despedían en el ascensor.

-si jefecito- dijo Himeko sonriendo mientras iban rumbo a su piso.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que estaba en su departamento. Había dejado todo listo el cuarto que sería de Hinata. Era uno decorado en lila, piso blanco, somier de dos plazas, un cuarto de ropa, un baño, todo hecho, limpio y listo para usar. Himeko había hecho dos cuartos; para ella y otro para las visitas.

Estaba algo impaciente aunque el paso de ese día le había sacado el posible estrés acumulado, en verdad ese lugar era mágico.

-en el aeropuerto -

Se encontraba bajando del avión, estaba algo decaída pero no quería que su nii-san la viera así. Por eso cuando escucho que la llamaban, vio a Neji a los lejos y salió corriendo con una sonrisa a saludarlo.

-nii-san te ves más grande- dijo con nostalgia.

Neji sonrió y vio con preocupación a su prima. Hacia un año y medio que no la veía y a comparación que la vez que anterior ahora se veía decaída y con unas ojeras que delataban que había llorado. La abrazo fuerte.- que bueno que es verte Hinata-sama.

Ambos salieron y se fueron a un bar a tomar un café tenían mucho de hablar. Neji pidió los rollos de canela. Sabía que eran los preferidos de su prima. Hinata le comento todo lo sucedido puesto que Neji no titubeo en preguntar. Y conociéndolo bien sabía que lo mejor era decirle la verdad. Comenzó contándole desde el principio, como habían pasado todo en la empresa y las cosas raras como; los mensajes que nunca llegaban, por u. por ultimo le dijo las acusaciones que le dio su padre pero no le comento todo lo dicho puesto sabía que Neji era muy sobreprotector con ella y no quería que él y su tío se pelearan con Hiashi por su culpa.

Por lado Neji no podía creer todo lo que su prima le contaba, realmente no podía entender en que carajos estaba pensado su tío cuando la acuso de esa forma. Era su hija, trato de tranquilizarse, sabía que el enojarse con su tío solo haría sentir peor a su rima.

-No te preocupes Hinata-sama acá estarás bien- e hizo una mueca recordando el plan de Himeko. No tenía opción. ¿Recuerdas a Himeko Senju? Ella iba al secundario con nosotros.- Hinata asintió recordando a esa joven de melena corta por los hombros sonriente. Que siempre estaba haciendo trabajo con su primo y ayudándola en la tarea…- bueno ella trabaja para Uchiha Corporations. Me comento que tenía un puesto disponible como secretaria en la presidencia de la empresa. Le comente tus estudios y quieren contratarte. Además se ofreció para que te quedes con ella puesto que no es bueno que este en hoteles. La prensa podría comenzar a hablar.- comento con serenidad el joven de ojos blanquecino.

Hinata observo a su primo por unos instantes, mientras se removía en sus asientos y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Sabía que no era una mala idea. Necesitaba trabajar, pero si su padre se enteraba que trabajaba para la competencia la odiaría aún más. Además no la contrataría… bueno de todas formas era consciente de que no podía volver a trabajar a su empresa.- está bien lo del trabajo p-pero no quiero incomodar a Senju-san con el compromiso de tenerme con ella.

Neji sonrió con dulzura su prima siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella.- Hime-chan es una gran amiga mía. Es muy buena persona, estaba ilusionada con la idea de que vivas con ella. Si quieres puedes podrá unos días. Si te sientes incomoda o no estas a gusto buscaremos otra solución.- Hinata sonrió y asintió mientras comió un bocado de un rollo de canela.

Neji contesto el teléfono al parecer era de una mujer con una voz muy chillona. Su primo cerro los ojos en busca de calma.- hai ya enseguida iré, estoy con Hinata, no todavía no… adiós.- dijo de forma cansina luego miro a Hinata que lo miraba algo perpleja nunca había visto hablar a su primo con tanta paciencia y suavidad excepto con Hanabi y ella. Neji sonrió ante tal expresión- era Kaoru, quiere que pase por ella… es hermosa y una agradable persona aunque ciertamente algo complicada e histérica.-dijo con simpleza a lo que Hinata rio. Nunca antes lo había visto tan confundido a su primo.- cierto tengo que llamar a Hime.- tomo su celular y hablo con Himeko informándole que ya iban para su casa. Con ella también usaba un tono muy amable y dulce pero tranquilo.

El sonido del celular la saco de su ensoñación. Al ver que era Neji algo ciertas cosquillas aparecieron en su estómago. Al parecer Hinata ya había llegado e iba rumbo a su casa.

El timbre del portero sonó y Himeko bajo a recibirlos. Al llegar a la puerta pudo a Neji con los ojos blanquecinos y su cabello castaño. A su lado se hallaba una joven un poco más alta que ella de cabellos largo azulado y unos grandes ojos color lilas, era bellísima y con la misma expresión dulce que tenía de pequeña. Poseía un cuerpo muy parecido al de Himeko con la diferencia que esta le sonreía con mucha más timidez

-Hinata –san como creciste, hasta me pasas un poco en altura.- dijo Himeko con una alegre sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió y vio que Himeko también había crecido. La niña de melena anaranjada y corta ya no estaba más, ahora era una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos, cuerpo tan desarrollado como el suyo con la diferencia de que era un poco más bajita ella, Sin embargo seguía teniendo esos grandes ojos alegres.- ohayo Himeko-san es un gusto verte.-

Neji sonrió parece que Hinata estaría bien con Himeko—bueno creo que estoy de mas- expreso a modo de burla- ambas se rieron y miraron a Neji.

-ohayo Neji-kun- dijo Himeko con una amable sonrisa a la cual el Hyuga respondió de igual manera.

El teléfono de Neji comenzó a sonar-mmm creo que se me hace tarde o perderé mi paciencia. Lo siento debo irme, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamarme.- comento con preocupación.

Himeko sonrió- estaremos bien. .Además puedes venir a visitar a Hinata cuando quieras.- Neji se despidió una vez mas de ambas y dejo las cosas de Hinata a lo cual el portero se ofrecía a llevar.-vamos hina-chan muero de hambre.- comento Himeko con un puchero.

El resto de la noche lo pasaron bien. Himeko le mostro el cuarto a Hinata, quien le había insistido en dormir en el sillón. A lo que Himeko se negó rotundamente, cocinaron, cenaron. Luego de mostrarle toda la casa se sentaron a tomar un café en el balcón.

Himeko observo el cielo por unos instantes- hina –chan… ¿puedo llamarte así?- la nombrada asintió con una sonrisa.- gracias. Mañana si quieres puedes comenzar en la empresa. No tienes que trabajar mucho. Solo para que la vayas conociendo. Si quieres- comento Himeko mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-si me encantaría comenzar cuanto antes. Aunque no sé si pueda realizar las cosas bien. Dijo algo cabizbaja acordándose las palabras de su padre.

Himeko observo como se había puesto la pelinegra.- no tienes que preocuparte solo es cuestión de aprender. Las personas no nacen siendo buenas o malas en algo. Todo es cuestión de práctica y tampoco tienes que apresurarte. Has las cosas a tu ritmo y de la mejor forma como te nazca en el corazón, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien.-comento Himeko con una sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió realmente Himeko le trasmitió esa tranquilidad que llevaba consigo. Al escucharla le daban ganas de seguir intentando- gracias Himeko-san- dijo con calma.

-"chan" que me siento vieja y tenemos la misma edad.- una risa fue producto de ese comentario por ambas.- pero si en algún momento te sientes incomoda o necesitas ayuda dímelo por favor. Nuestro jefe es algo "especial-2 con su humor.

Hinata comenzó a reír- creo que ya padecí eso antes.- después de ponerse al día con sus vidas ambas se fueron a dormir. Mañana seria su primer día en una empresa distinta a la de su padre. Pero del mismo nivel de competitividad. Por primera vez a pesar de los nervios Hinata pudo dormir un poco de lo que no durmió en toda la semana.


	5. La amarga verdad dentro de mì

Eran las 6:00 am, se levantó y estiro algo dormida. Se sentó en la mesa mientras se despejaba.- buenos días Himeko-chan-escucho decir a Hinata quien ya estaba cambiada y bañada.

-buen día Hina-chan ¿Cómo dormiste?-dijo tras un bostezo.

Hinata sonrió al ver lo tierna que se veía Himeko con sus muecas- bien- comento mientras tomaba un poco de café. Su compañera tomo un trago largo para despertarse.

Una vez lista salieron rumbo al estacionamiento fueron hasta el coche de Himeko y salieron a la empresa. Himeko llevaba puesto un short color durazno con una blusa negra al igual que los tacos. Hinata por su lado llevaba puesto una pollera azul con una camisa blanca y el cabello atado a media cola pero muy prolijo.

Llegaron a la empresa. Desde el momento que ingresaron Hinata fue el centro de atención y miradas de la gran cantidad de hombres, aunque ella no se daba cuenta. Himeko sonrió y agradeció que Neji no estuviera ahí. Primero ingresaron a Hinata al sistema y le dieron su carnet. Himeko le fue mostrando y explicando piso por piso según el área.

Hinata tenía una gran memoria por lo que le fue fácil, además de que conocía a la perfección los sistemas de administración actuales. Al llegar al último piso ingresaron, Ino estaba ojeando unas revista mientras colgaba el teléfono. Al ver a Hinata vino de prisa a saludarlas.

-hola mucho gusto-dijo con obvio alegría- soy Ino puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Himeko sonrió todos le había dado una cálida bienvenida a Hinata. Ino intercambio una mirada con Himeko y esta se dio cuenta que pensaba lo mismo que ella. Sonrieron ante una atónita Hinata.

-gomen Hina-chan es que creo que tengo un buen presentimiento.-comento Himeko con suavidad. -Ven te mostrare tu oficina.

Le encantaba su oficina su color preferido siempre fue el lila, su oficina tenia detalles en lilas y estaba muy bien organizada.

-vamos aún nos queda un lugar- dijo Himeko hundiéndose de hombros.

Fueron hacia una de las puertas principales del piso. Era justo al que estaba enfrente de la oficina de Hinata. Golpeo unas dos veces- adelante- se escuchó una voz fría y cortante.

Himeko ingreso primero sola diciéndole a Hinata que esperara un momento afuera- buenos días Sasuke-kun-dijo yendo hacia este.

-buenos días ¿y? ¿Dónde está?-dijo cortante aun pensando que era una mala idea.

Himeko frunció el ceño- si la recibes con esa actitud la asustaras.-reprocho.

-hazla pasar de una vez, tratare de olvidar que es un Hyuga.-dijo con sarcasmo mientras ojeaba un proyecto.

Himeko fue a buscar a Hinata ambas entraron pero el Uchiha seguía mirando el informe.-Hinata él es Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke-kun ella es Hyuga Hinata.-dijo con normalidad Himeko.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver que su jefe era alguien muy joven como Neji. Se ruborizo un poco e hizo una reverencia mientras saludaba.- un gusto conocerle Uchiha-sama- dijo de forma educada.

Al oír la suave voz de su nueva secretaria sin interés alguno levanto la vista.-igualme….. mente.-finalizo mirando a la joven mujer de cabellos azules que ahora lo miraba con timidez. Sasuke se quedó callado un tiempo observándola, sin saber porque no tenía nada que decir. No iba a decir nada pero ese momento fue absolutamente extraño. Himeko sonrió sin poder evitarlo, su jefe estaba actuando tontamente.

\- Espero un buen desempeño de su parte.- término diciendo a lo que la peliazul asintió.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura cosa que descoloco a Sasuke por completo- gracias- dijo y luego se retiró junto a Himeko. Quien le dijo que luego pasaría a revisar informes.

Sasuke se levantó y preparo un café. De acuerdo debía admitirlo que su secretaria llamaba un poco su atención. Era linda sí, pero había muchas mujeres lindas, Himeko, Ino. No sabía porque había reaccionado así ni porque se sentía raro frente a esa persona. ¿Acaso lo intimidaba un Hyuga? Negó con la cabeza, estaba pensando estupideces mejor volvía al trabajo.

Himeko se dio cuenta que Hinata podía hacer las misma cosas que ella respecto a lo laboral estaba, muy capacitada, solo le faltaba experiencia y eso lo ganaría ahí.

Había decidió salir a ver un problema que surgió en un sector mientras le pedía a Hinata si le podía llevar unos papeles a Sasuke para que firmara.

Y ahí estaba Hinata frente a la puerta la golpeo muy despacio como 5 veces. Al no recibir respuesta o escuchar ruidos se quedó esperando. No podía entrar, tampoco podía golpear más fuerte entonces, ¿Qué podía hacer?. Sino firmaba esos papeles se atrasaría el envió. Estaba por golpear una vez más cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta.-ahh… y-yo l-le traje unos papeles para que firme s-señor-dijo con timidez y hablando muy bajito.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido, ¿hace cuánto estaba ahí? Escuchaba unos leves golpes pero pensó que eran los de limpiezas.-Pasa- le ordeno cortante.

Cuanto la joven paso tomo de una vez los papeles mientras iban al escritorio. Hinata lo seguía algo nerviosa.

Sasuke comenzó a firmó rápidamente mientras los leía y cuando noto que la Hyuga estaba parada- siéntate- le ordeno tras un gruñido.

Hinata se sobresaltó al oír la orden y se sentó rápidamente.

-la exportación con Suecia esta arreglada para esta misma tarde?- pregunto mirando a la pelinegra la cual asintió con ansiedad.

Cuando termino de firmar todo le entrego los papeles a Hinata. Quien los tomo con delicadeza.-n-necesita algo señor Uchiha?-pregunto Hinata mirando a su jefe.

Este la miro pensativo.- en cuanto llegue Himeko al piso dile que venga a verme, si hay llamadas de Uzumaki Naruto no me las pases, odio lo dulce, y…la próxima vez que tengas que darme algo para firmar golpea fuerte la puerta si no tienes el valor para comunicarme algo directamente no lo hagas.- dijo de forma fría y cortante. A lo que Hinata asintió y salió rápidamente de la oficina.

Se encamino a uno de los baños y se mojó el rostro enseguida. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Había hecho mal su trabajo y aun no terminaba el día. Todas sus inseguridades comenzaron a salir a flor de piel. Tal vez decepciono a Himeko-san y a Neji-kun… incluso a su nuevo jefe. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin darse cuenta, no podía hacer eso. No tenía carácter para realizar esa clase de trabajo. Cabizbaja volvió a su oficina.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo ¿Por qué había tratado a de esa forma la Hyuga? No tenía idea, pero algo dentro de él le incomodaba cuan ella estaba cerca. Lo ponía nervioso, inquieto. Se dejó llevar, rayos si Hinata le decía algo a Himeko esta iba a darle un sermón.

Himeko había llegado de solucionar el inconveniente en el sector 4 cuando fue a ver a Hinata que estaba organizando unas cosas en la oficina y pasaba algunas llamadas a Sasuke, a excepción de las de Naruto, le comento que Sasuke quería verla por lo que al terminar fue ahí.

Al entrar vio a su jefe terminando de hablar por teléfono.- ¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo con tranquilidad

-¿Con que?- Dijo Sasuke con cansancio.

-¿Cómo que con qué? Hinata me dijo que tú me llamaste- comento Himeko- ¿estás bien?

-aah , si necesito que vayas a la empresa Namikaze a hablar algo con Naruto sobre el convenio para realizar la nueva estructura del edificio y el mercado nuevo.-dijo con calma- yo no iré.-exclamo con seriedad.

Himeko revoleo los ojos.-está bien ¿comiste Uchiha?- pregunto viendo la cara de su compañero.

-solo pique algo rápido, ¿Por qué?-inquirió mirando a su asistente.-no empieces, si quieres que coma bien sabes que tienes que cocinarme tu. Es tu trabajo…

-a mira vos no lo había leído en el contrato- dijo con sarcasmo la ojigris.

-¿a no? Estaba especificado en la letra chiquita. O ¿Acaso no vas a cuidar de mí?- expreso de forma demandante alzando una ceja.

Himeko rio- Eres como un niño a veces no tienes remedio. Está bien, dejo a Hinata si necesitas algo, ella conoce muy bien el sistema de trabajo- dijo sonriendo.- Es muy buena.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo Hinata no le comento nada a Himeko de su comportamiento. Era extraño las otras secretarias iban llorando con ella siempre.

Ese día transcurrió normal sin ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo normal. Le pasaba llamadas a Sasuke, debes en cuando tenía la visita de Ino. Después organizaba reuniones y revisaba que todos los papeles estén a la orden del día. Sin embargo ya lo había decidido en cuanto terminara el día, hablaría con su jefe y así fue. Al terminar el trabajo fue hacia la oficina de Sasuke, estaba por tocas la puerta cuando de nuevo la abre. Al parecer estaba por irse. Todos en la empresa ya se habían ido. La miro algo extrañado.

¿Otra vez? ¿Hay algo que firmas? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste parada ahí?-pregunto algo confuso y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera.

-y-yo … no hay nada que firmar s-solo quería hablar algo con ud- dijo agachando la mirada.

Sasuke revoleo los ojos, ahí iba. No podía ser un día normal. Seguramente como todas las demás Hinata se le declararía. Pero como ella se veía tímida no se le tiraba de una como habían intentado las otras. Algo nuevo pero más de lo mismo. Con cansancio se apartó para dejarla pasar, se sentó en su escritorio y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento. A lo que Hinata negó- bien, que quiere Hyuga.-le dijo de forma despectiva.

Hinata respiro profundo y tomo valor-y-yo quisiera renunciar señor Uchiha- de acuerdo eso si lo había descolocado, ¿renunciar? Nadie había renunciado tan rápido y de forma tan tranquila.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Dijo sin rodeos.

-q-quiero renunciar- comento de nuevo con nerviosismo- no estoy echa para este trabajo. Carezco de carácter y no sirvo. No puedo hacer las cosas bien y evitar que las personas se molesten conmigo. Yo le agradezco la oportunidad pero no puedo.- sentencio mirando sus manos y al suelo mientras hablaba.

Sasuke la miro serio y algo molesto. Porque no tenía la capacidad de luchar, esa mujer simplemente se daba por vencida.-Hyuga tu sabes que Himeko aposto su trabajo a que tu trabajarías bien en esta empresa. Sino ambas debían renunciar.- dijo de forma seria y seca.

Hinata abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, tanta confianza le tenía Himeko que arriesgaba años de carrera solo por ella.- e-entonces por favor no despida a Himeko-san por mi causa ella es una gran persona…-comenzó pidiendo Hinata.

-ya lose, la conozco bien. Himeko es lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que una persona tan cobarde como ud puede hacer las cosas bien- dijo con frialdad.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar eso- no puedo quedarme no quiero decepcionar a nadie- expreso cabizbaja.

-nadie ingresa tan fácil a la empresa como así también nadie se va tan sencillamente, no te iras- Hinata lo miro sin entender.-Hyuga si quiere que sienta compasión no lo hare, no eres ni la primera ni la última persona que pasa por situaciones difíciles. Tampoco seré amable ni hare un trato especial por el hecho de que tú seas sensible. Deja de llorar y quejarte. Quédate, aprende y demuestra las notas que tienes. El carácter no tiene que ver con la personalidad.

Hinata se quedó sin palabras. Cada una de las palabras que decía Sasuke era como si estuviera tomando una verdad amarga.- Y-y o lo siento- Sasuke la observo un tiempo. Una mujer inteligente con esa belleza y ese cuerpo tendría que tener el mundo a sus pies. Sin embargo aquella chica no tenía ambición ni motivación alguna, no sentía lastima por ella, ella no la merecía; ni compasión tampoco.- no te confundas no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes, has lo que quieras.-dijo yendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de que se fuera una mano lo detuvo.- gomene Uchiha-sama- dijo Hinata con una amable sonrisa- hasta mañana- y salió de la oficina rumbo a su casa dejando a un atónito Sasuke en la oficina, sin entender cuál había sido el resultado de esa conversación.

-gracias- susurro Hinata antes de quedarse dormida esa noche pensando en que su jefe no era tan malo después de todo.


	6. De tal palo tal astilla

Declaimer: Los personajes solo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. y las imágenes a sus respectivos creadores.

La historia es de mi dominio. :3

Gracias por leer la historia. Tengo una manada de dramas para ponerle :3

Esa semana transcurrió de forma normal. Himeko ya volvía a su puesto de trabajo más tranquila. Hinata había mejorado notablemente y era silenciosa, por lo que si a veces iba a realizar cosas a la oficina del Uchiha este no le decía nada. Ya que la joven era muy callada. Debía admitir había mejorado y por alguna extraña razón su presencia no lo molestaba en lo absoluto.

Himeko ingreso a la oficina de su jefe con un bolws en la mano. Fue hasta la cocina y coloco en una bandeja la comida que había traído y la puso en el plato, después de haberla calentado.

Sasuke ingreso a su oficina y se dirigió al sector que estaba del otro lado de la cocina que tenía en común con la otra oficina principal. Y vio a Himeko agregándole más tomate a la comida. Se recargo sobre la puerta mientras la observaba con una sonrisa de lado.- ¿me tengo que sentir alagado?- dijo Sasuke con burla al ver como la pelinaranja se ruborizaba e inflaba sus cachetes.

-me asustaste – dijo algo enojada y avergonzada.

-hmp, eres demasiado despistada- dijo acercándose a ella y picándola con su dedo en la frente.- huele delicioso.- expreso mirando el plato de comida.

-esto es porque te has estado portando muy bien con Hinata-chan- dijo con una sonrisa.- a menos que no fuera así y yo no me enterara.- acoto Himeko sacando el plato de su vista y mirando al pelinegro.

-ey, me comporte. Inclusive le dije que si le costaba tocar la puerta me avisara antes por teléfono!- refuto Sasuke tomando el plato de las manos de su asistente.

-mmm de acuerdo, buen apetito Sasuke-kun!- dijo con una risa Himeko, desacomodando el cabello del Uchiha. Quien largo un gruñido.- buen perro, no me muerdas.

-no me provoques- dijo mirando con picardía a Himeko a la vez que ambos comenzaban a reír.

-gracias Hime, extrañaba tu comida.- la joven de ojos grises lo miro por unos segundos.- por un momento me recordaste a Naruto-kun.- comento viendo como la expresión del Uchiha cambiaba.

-no sé a qué te refieres, y deja de gastar tus pensamientos en el dobe.- expreso con molestia. Y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-awww me parece que me convertiré en tu fans personal- dijo Himeko apretando las mejillas del azabache.

\- creo que serias la única que aceptaría- explico terminando de comer.

-buen chico- dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.-no te olvides de los descansos, a menos que quieras que te castigue.

Himeko fue a hacer un café para cada uno.

Sasuke revoleo los ojos, seguramente la Hyuga debió contarle que hace dos días que no almorzaba. Pero había mucho trabajo y el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido.

-es normal que a veces pase, más vale que la Hyuga además de sensible no sea chusma.- dijo el pelinegro tomando el café.

-tal vez deberías empezar a mirar desde otra perspectiva. Apuesto a que crees que Hina-chan es una niña que vivió siempre en una cuna de oro y fue muy mimada por sus padres.- inquirió Himeko mirando al pelinegro quien solo se hundió de hombros afirmando el comentario de su colega.- yo crecí en mi adolescencia con ella, su hermana y Neji. Y Hina-chan paso por muchas cosas personales, su vida no era un cuento de rosas. E incluso ahora está atravesando momentos frágiles. Donde se alejó de su familia, vino a otro país, sola. Porque Neji no tiene mucho tiempo para estar con ella. Está tratando de adaptarse y dar lo mejor de sí.

El Uchiha se quedó pensativo unos instantes. -¿me estas pidiendo que sea más accesible por su historia de vida? ¿Qué le tenga lastima?- dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja.

-no, te pido que confíes en ella, como confiaste en mi.-Himeko coloco sus manos sobre sus piernas.- recuerda que todos fuimos lastimados en algún momento de nuestras vidas y que una ayuda era como una caricia para nosotros.

\- es distinto, tu eres distinta.- dijo Sasuke cerrando el asunto. Solo Sasuke sabía por todo lo que había pasado la chica de cabellos anaranjados. Su pasado, lo que siempre tendía a ocultar y lo mucho que ambos odiaban las apariencias.

-todos lo somos Sasuke. A nuestra manera. Debes abrirte más sin tener miedo a lo que viene después.- dijo Himeko – si te lastiman, prometo estar ahí y repararte. ¿okay?

-okay- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa mirando con cariño a su compañera.

Los siguientes días las cosas habían avanzado mucho, aunque tenían sus momentos. Una vez Hinata venía con una pila de papeles y al chocar con Sasuke todos se cayeron al piso, provocando un gruñido por parte de este y una nerviosa Hinata que trataba de pedir disculpas. Los extraños sueños habían desaparecido por lo que andaba de mejor humor, aunque esto fuera objeto de burla por Sakura, Naruto y Himeko, quien les decía que el motivo era la Hyuga.

Por su lado Hinata se sentía cada vez más cercana a la empresa. Le había agarrado el ritmo al trabajo y cuando algo se le dificultaba Himeko e Ino la ayudaban. Incluso a veces Sasuke se tomaba el trabajo de explicarle como le gustaban las cosas. Fue una muy buena semana. Ese sábado las chicas irían a la casa de Himeko a darle la bienvenida a Hinata.

Por lo que ese viernes Himeko y Hinata terminaron todo rápido, de salida compraron lo necesario para el otro día. Eran las 9 de la noche cuando su timbre sonó. Hinata abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke del otro lado quien también se sorprendió. Hinata llevaba puestos unos short de jeans y una musculosa algo ajustada por lo que dejaba de ver un poquito de mas a la vista que lo normal. Cosa que provoco que Sasuke se sonrojara al verla y tardara en hablar.

-h-hola Hyuga, ¿esta Himeko?- dijo dubitativo.

-hai-pronuncio sonrojada Hinata y salió a buscar Himeko.

Himeko al verla toda colorada y después de saber que Sasuke era quien estaba en la puerta sonrió.- lo siento Hina-chan olvide por completo decirte que Sasuke vive en el piso de abajo.- comento con tranquilidad. A lo que Hinata asintió y se fue a la cocina.

Himeko vio a Sasuke quien la miraba con unos ojos de "me lo hubieras dicho" y si bien no veía mal vio un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.-te ves adorable- le dijo a lo que el pelinegro la miro con enojo-¿quieres pasar?—pregunto la ojigris.

-no.- dijo Sasuke cortante recordando a lo que había ido. Tomo a Himeko de la mano y la saco del departamento cerrando la puerta y llevándola al suyo.-necesito que hablemos a solas.

Himeko lo vio preocupada mientras entraban al departamento y pudo confirmarlo después al sentarse y verle bien el rostro. Estaba más serio de lo normal y su mirada estaba algo perdida. Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan nervioso. Que podría ser tan grave que lo ponía en ese estado.

-El lunes vuelve Itachi.-dijo algo preocupado.

Himeko miro a Sasuke. Sabía que el adoraba a su hermano mayor, pero no entendía porque eso lo ponía así.

-Viene a la empresa. Como nos vamos a expandir con los nuevos acuerdos, nuestro padre quiere que el venga a liderar su otra parte acá. Además Madara quiso liderar la empresa en Londres en lugar de mi hermano.

-pero ¿es temporal o…?-pregunto la pelinaranja.

-por tiempo indefinido.-contesto Sasuke.

-perdón Sasuke pero no entiendo porque te preocu…-comenzó Himeko pero el Uchiha la interrumpió.

-Hime mi hermano no… si Itachi vuelve necesitara una asistente. Ese es el trato que hizo con mi padre para estar en la empresa.

Himeko frunció el ceño.-entonces le conseguimos una que tiene eso de malo. Además esta Hina-chan está con nosotros ahora. Ella podría estar como tu asistente y yo...-

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- Itachi es raro. Es muy buen negociador, amable y con carisma pero no puede tener una secretaria, ni hablar de una asistente. Es reacio, siempre trabaja solo, se encarga de los trabajos de oficina y administración él solo. Ni siquiera deriva llamadas, por eso mi padre le puso como acuerdo que él tenga una asistente. Sin embargo, cada asistente que mi padre o madre le han contratado, renuncia y no de buena forma. Él es cruel con ellas las lastima de diferentes formas. Por eso creo que la debe ser asistente de Itachi es Hyuga.

-no.- ahora era Himeko quien estaba seria – Hinata recién ingresa y está haciendo las cosas bien. Incluso se adaptaron bien juntos. Si dices que tu hermano es tan terrible entonces deja que yo sea tu asistente. Además lo tomare como un desafío en mi carrera- expreso Himeko con amabilidad para darle ánimos a Sasuke.- en mi currículo dirá que vencí a dos Uchiha, no es poco.- comento con una sonrisa. Sasuke suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo.-Sasuke no te preocupes, no conozco a Itachi pero las cosas que escuche de él siempre fueron muy buenas, inclusive de ti.

-hime no quiero pelear con él, pero si veo que te hace algo yo…- Sasuke había soltado su preocupación.

Himeko miro con ternura a su compañero- no voy a permitir que nadie me haga daño. Recuerdas lo que te conté. Todo saldrá bien. Además no dejaría que tú y tú hermano se pelearan.

Sasuke sonrió, recordó aquella vez en la que Himeko le había contado su historia, todo lo triste que había pasado su infancia. Sabía que ella tenía algo que las demás no. Porque muy rara veces se enojaba de verdad. Y poseía esa habilidad para entrar en el corazón de las personas. Incluso sentía compasión por aquellas personas que la molestaban. Tal vez tenga la entereza para ayudar a Itachi a trabajar en equipo.

Esa noche Himeko invito a comer a Sasuke. Sabía que con Hinata cerca se distraería un poco. Así fue que increíblemente la preocupación del Uchiha se había ido un poco. Al final del día le mando un mensaje con todos los gustos de Itachi y la forma de trabajar que tenía.

Era sábado por la noche. Las chicas ya habían llegado a la casa de Himeko- habían pedido pizza y miraron por netflix una película de terror. En la cual tanto Himeko como Hinata se taparon la vista con unos almohadones.

Después se pusieron a charlar mientras comían snacks y dulces.

-mmm dicen que el líder de Suna está buenísimo- dijo Ino.

-no lo sé aun no tengo la dicha de conocerlo, pero llamo para hablar con Naruto. Su voz sonaba sexy.- dijo Sakura con una picara sonrisa.

-yo lo busque por internet pero ni siquiera hay fotos de él.-dijo Tenten.

-es lindo- comento Himeko algo sonrojada- es muy atento.-agrego mientras recordaba las lágrimas en los arboles del jardín.-

-¿Qué?! – Dijeron Sakura, Tenten e Ino juntas- que cosa no nos contaste Hime-chan!

Himeko les explico a todas lo que había pasado el domingo anterior.

-pero entonces ¿saliste con Sasuke?- inquirió Sakura.

-si, salimos a veces- respondió con tranquilidad Himeko.

-Hime…a ti..?-comenzó Tenten.

-¿estas saliendo con Sasuke? ¿te gusta Sasuke?- fue Ino directo al grano.

Aunque no sabía porque Hinata esperaba con cierta atención la respuesta. Si los veía muy unidos siempre, pero jamás se cuestionó si ellos eran algo más que compañeros.

-solo salimos, Sasuke no es mi tipo de chico. Aunque nos llevemos bien.-dijo con sinceridad la chica de cabellos naranja.

-que lastima.-dijo Sakura.- a ver si así se le pasaba un poco el malhumor.

-bueno aunque el mal humor se le paso bastante en esta semana-comento Ino mirando a Hinata.

-cierto- dijo Himeko riendo.

-n-no se a que se refieren- contesto Hinata toda colorada y nerviosa.

-ajam – dijeron al unísono.- ya veremos.

-demo esta semana viene Itachi.-dijo Ino de forma soñadora.-sino estuviera saliendo con Sai… y si fuera más bueno….

-¿más bueno?-pregunto Himeko con curiosidad.

-Hime tu no conoces aun al hermano mayor de Sasuke?- dijo Tenten.

-mmm no, hace 4 años que estoy en la empresa pero no lo vi nunca. ¿Por?-pregunto Himeko tal vez las chicas podían darle algo de información.

-mmm pues es amable y bueno mientras no te metas en su trabajo. No es malo solo te ignora. Yo fui su secretaria antes de estar con Naruto. Y el simplemente te ignoraba no pedía nada y no dejaba que hagas nada.- comento Sakura- es horrible trabajar así, te llegas a sentir mal con vos misma y a cuestionarte porque estás trabajando.

-no solo eso, cuando alguna de las muchas secretarias se le confesaba o se le tiraba encima. Las rechazaba, con Sasuke por lo menos se iban llorando. Pero con él no sabían cómo reaccionar, se iban tristes muy tristes, no molestas, es como si las psicologiaba, como si entrara en su mente.

Tanto Himeko como Hinata se sorprendieron al parecer el lunes iba a ser un día muy cargado.

Después de charlar hicieron un juego de apuestas: prendas y preguntas. Lo cual sirvió para conocer más a Hinata y que ella conozca mas sobre las demás. Himeko eligió prenda, puesto sabía que si elegía preguntas Ino la iba a interrogar sobre Neji. Y ella era consciente de que Tenten estaba profundamente enamorada de este. Por lo que fue castigada. Tenía que salir a la calle con el pijama que las chicas elijan a dejar la bolsa de basura en el cesto del vecino de la esquina de la cuadra. Las demás la mirarían por la ventana. Refunfuñando y con cierto pavor bajo hacia la puerta de entradas por las escaleras, puesto hacia dos días que el ascensor no funcionaba. Salió corriendo a la vereda hacia el cesto de basura y volvió corriendo antes de que algún auto pasase. Llevaba puesto un mini short con una musculosa de seda, .nunca nadie además de sus amigas la había visto vestida así. Espero un poco frente a las escaleras puesto que estaba todo escuro y le daba cierto temor. Con la adrenalina de tener que salir corriendo en pijama no se había percatado de lo solitaria y oscura que se veían las escaleras. Se armó de valor y subió con cuidado las escaleras.

-porque vi esa película de terror- susurro para sí misma tratando de enfocar su imaginación en otra cosa. Trataba de adivinar los escalones que no veía. Solo faltaba un piso por llegar cuando tropezó. Cerró los ojos para sentir la caída, cuando alguien la detuvo de atrás y la llevo contra sí.

Era una persona más grande que ella lo sabía porque cabía en sus brazos, poseía un perfume que se le hizo enriquecedor.- ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo una voz en tono grave pero amable.

-s-si-dijo Himeko atónita. Sus latidos se aceleraban debía de ser a causa del susto.-l-lo siento me tropecé. L-lamento incomodarlo.

Una sonrisa surco los labios del joven que la soltó de a poco con delicadeza-¿Qué hace en este piso? Las escaleras son peligrosas de noche.-comento en un tono divertido.

-solo saque la basura y el ascensor no funciona. Y-yo vivo un piso más arriba.-dijo con nerviosismo, le acababa de dar a un extraño su localización.

.-ya veo… entonces permítame acompañarla hacia su piso. De esa forma me asegurare de que no se lastime.-dijo tomándola de la mano. Lo cual produjo un cosquilleo y quemazón en ambos.

-p-pero…-comenzó Himeko aunque no pudo hablar más. Por suerte estaba oscuro así el joven no podía ver que estaba roja como un tomate.

Subieron hasta llegar al piso de su departamento. Una vez arriba el joven soltó su mano y prendió la luz con el interruptor a lo que Himeko se tapó por reflejos los ojos. El joven la observo con curiosidad. Realmente era hermosa.

Himeko saco su mano de sus ojos y miro al chico frente a ella. Era más alto que ella, llevaba puesto un abrigo negro largo y vestía elegantemente, su cabello estaba atado a una coleta y sus ojos eran de un negro ónix. Se observaron por unos instantes…oh no! Ella conocía unos ojos muy parecidos a esos. Al igual que las facciones de ese rostro… ese joven debía ser…

-gracias por dejarme acompañarla señorita, soy Itachi Uchiha.- dijo el joven con una amable sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

-gracias a ud, e-es un gusto…- no puede ser, realmente tenia mala suerte.-gracias por haberme ayudado.-agrego observando a su futuro jefe.

El joven la miro y sonrió de costado y se fue escaleras abajo.

Himeko se recostó sobre la pared por unos instantes tratando de calmar sus latidos. Sin pensarlo se llevó una mano a su frente y cerró los ojos.

Realmente aquel joven parecía amable pero el seria quien mañana la odiaría por el simple hecho de ser su asistente.

Con pocos ánimos entro al departamento. Trato de olvidarse y pensar en otra cosa. Después de charlar un poco más todas se fueron a dormir.

El domingo fue un día algo inquietante, Himeko estaba entre ir a hablar con Itachi o no. De todas formas de que servía que fuera a hablar con el Uchiha mayor?. No es como si el cambiara su forma de actuar con sus asistentes. Entonces porque seguía pensando en eso. No eran de su incumbencia.

Trato de relajarse y leer algo que la tranquilizara. Después hablo un tiempo y leer algo que la tranquilizara. Después hablo un tiempo con Hinata, cocinaron y quedaron en que el próximo fin de semana irían al jardín que Himeko había conocido.


	7. El punto exacto de tì

Declaimer: Los personajes solo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. y las imágenes a sus respectivos creadores.

La historia es de mi dominio. :3

Me gustaría saber que les llama más de la historia o si les gustaría meter algún personaje más. Gracias.

-….-

Y sin darse cuenta llego el lunes. Aun en contra de su voluntad se levantó temerosa y se preparó para ir a trabajar junto a Hinata. Hina llevaba puesto una pollera color salmón con una blusa blanca. Ino la había estado asesorando en cuanto a vestimenta. Hime llevaba puesto un short negro con una musculosa de gasa azul, y el cabello recogido a media cola. Ambas iban ingresando a la empresa, habían decidido ir una hora más temprano puesto que eran las mayoría del personal no había llegado aún.

Hinata miro un instante a Himeko- Hime-chan , etto …¿por dónde quiere que comiences?

-Hina-chan hoy ya comienzas como la asistente de Sasuke- dijo Himeko guiñándole un ojo.- ¡da tu mejor esfuerzo!¡Fighting!

Hinata pensaba que la entrenaría un poco más-¿e-esta segura? ¿No es preferible que me prepare un poco más?- inquirió nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-claro que ya puedes hacerlo Hina-chan! Además siempre que tengas dudas te ayudaremos. Nunca vi que Sasuke se adaptara tan rápido a una persona. Y se mostrara tan amable – dijo Himeko con alegría.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se ruborizo.- h-hai Hime-san, ¡daré mi mejor esfuerzo!- y salió hacia la oficina de su jefe.

Himeko la vio irse con tranquilidad. Hinata y Sasuke se complementaban bien solo que aún no lo veían. –bueno si muero hoy abre dejado a Sasuke-kun en buenas manos.- susurro la pelinaranja.

Himeko había ingresado con un café por primera vez a la oficina del que ahora era su nuevo jefe. Era igual que la de Sasuke, con la diferencia en que todos los adornos eran en tonos negros y grises, con algunos matices en rojos. Dejo todo organizado y el café al punto de que Sasuke le había dicho en el escritorio de su nuevo jefe.

Salió a realizar el recorrido por el área que ahora le correspondía. Ya que Hinata abarcaría las áreas de Sasuke. Bajo a los pisos a supervisar y se encontró con todo ordenado, revisado y aprobado. Los papeles ya firmados, absolutamente todo hecho y firmado por Itachi Uchiha. Suspiro al parecer era más exquisito que Sasuke. Espero el ascensor para subir a su oficina. Cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontró a Sasuke en este.

-ohayo Sasuke-kun-dijo con una amable sonrisa-¿Cómo recibiste a tu hermano?

Sasuke la miro como si la estuviera analizando de pies a cabeza-bien, normal. Estamos en la empresa desde las 4 de la mañana-expreso con tranquilidad.

-ahh con razón.-dijo Himeko mirando a Sasuke con compasión.

-¿ya te cruzaste a Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke mirando a su compañera, la cual negó con la cabeza.-¿quieres que los presente?

-no, es mejor que vaya directamente a su oficina-dijo Himeko.- no te preocupes no me iré de la empresa.-agrego con una sonrisa.- ¿viste a Hina-chan? hoy es su primer día como tu asistente.

\- aun no la he visto, no sabían que vendrían tan temprano. Estaba por ir a buscarla, así le muestro los sectores que abarcara.- dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

-ajam lo sectores – dijo Himeko con una sonrisa pícara.- solo cuídala por favor que sino Neji-kun me mata.

Sasuke revoleo los ojos- cállate Hime y espero que sobrevivas para la noche.- comento con molestia tras un gruñido.

Ambos salieron del ascensor y Himeko se encamino a la oficina de ahora su nuevo jefe.

Golpeo varias veces pero nadie pareció responderle, tal vez aún no estaba después de unos minutos de espera ingreso a la oficina. Allí estaba el pelinegro chequeándonos unos papeles. Sin siquiera inmutarse al escuchar el sonido que indicaba que ya no estaba solo.

Himeko tomo aire y respiro profundamente en silencio,.- buenos días Uchiha-sama , me llamo Senju Himeko y seré su asistente.- expreso de clara y suave.

Itachi no levanto la vista seguía concentrado en sus apeles al lado del café que Himeko le había preparado se hallaba otra taza con el mismo preparado pero a la mitad. Ni siquiera había aceptado su café simplemente se paró y sin mirarla fue en busca de otros informes. Tomo un par de llamadas y siguió actuando como si Himeko no estuviera ahí. La pelinaraja no sabía que hacer o pensar. No podía creer que la persona sumamente amable de hace dos dias a la madrugada, hoy sea muy descortés.- ¿señor Uchiha?-dijo después de un tiempo de ser ignorada, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿señor?- repitió una vez más., para luego marcharse.

Se dirigió hacia el teléfono de recepción y llamo a la oficina de su jefe.

-Uchiha Itachi- dijo el pelinegro de forma fría y cortante.

-bueno días señor Uchiha, que alivio que puede hablar…-comento con suavidad y fingida preocupación.

-¿disculpe? ¿Quién es?- dijo Itachi sin entender el llamado.

-ah disculpe mi DESCORTESIA señor, vera son Senju Himeko su nueva asistente.-comento la pelinaranja en espera de su respuesta.

Hubo un momento de silencio- señorita Senju lamento informal que Ud. no está capacitada para llevar a cabo ese puesto. En todo caso si estuviera capacitada, yo puedo desarrollar ese ámbito solo. Sin necesidad de mal gastar su tiempo y mi dinero. Si piensa que por tener un poco de información sobre mí iba a ser capaz de conseguir algo de mi parte está muy equivocada. Le sugiero que se retire con dignidad y haga un bien por su vida.-contesto de forma fría y seca el Uchiha mayor. Se quedó un segundo en espera de una respuesta cuando solo escucho el teléfono colgando.

Después de haber solucionado el malentendido siguió con su trabajo. Cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe sin tocar antes y una joven con el mismo sonido de tacos entro. Seguramente le pediría que la deje trabajar para aquel. Aunque no deba hacer nada, como todas las demás, ni siquiera iba a mirarla, no podía perder el tiempo con eso. Estaba leyendo unos papeles cuando un líquido marrón y tibio comenzó a caérsele por la cabeza hasta cubrir su rostro.

-que caraj…-comenzó a decir pero se calló al ver a su asistente… era la joven de la noche anterior.

-Ud. no tiene derecho a tratar así a nadie así. Me importa un bledo el dinero o puesto que tenga. Quiero creer que sabe ser educado con los demás o ¿solo lo es con las personas que les conviene? Y por último si cree que voy a irme por el hecho de que Ud. cree que no me necesita, está muy equivocado señor Uchiha. No es nadie para decirme que hacer con mi vida y quiera o no va a tener que acostumbrarse a mi.-dijo con firmeza Himeko a la vez que miraba con enojo y con seriedad a aquellos ojos negros que quedaron un rato observándola.

-¿acaso se cree capaz de intimidarme, señorita Senju?-dijo con su característica calma y seriedad.

-no señor, solo le pido que respete mi trabajo. Como yo respeto el suyo.- Dijo Himeko con seriedad.

-no está en condiciones de venir a imponerme nada, si quiero puedo despedirla ahora mismo- comento observando a la joven.

-no estoy en este lugar por necesidad, si no por gusto, si quiere despedirme adelante hágalo. Pero no me iré por voluntad propia.- y dicho esto pego media vuelta y se marchó a su oficina.

Luego de un tiempo Hinata fue a verla a su oficina preguntándole donde debía hace runos tramites. Como Hinata tenía que asistir a Sasuke en la reunión. Himeko se ofreció a ir a hacer los trámites puesto que seguramente su jefe no la necesitaría.

Sasuke había terminado de leer el informe para la reunión del día cuando ingreso a la oficina de su hermano. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermano sentado y mirando un lugar fijo. Siempre hacia eso cuando venía pensando en algo. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando al acercarse lo vio mojado y con una notable mancha de café en la camisa.

-¿qué te paso?-pregunto Sasuke con asombro.

-mi asistente…-dijo Itachi en un susurro a lo que Sasuke comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. No podía creerlos, jamás nadie ni siquiera él había hecho algo así a Itachi. El Uchiha mayor miro a su hermano con consternación.- ¿qué es tan gracioso? -Pregunto confundido

-Hime-chan jamás le hizo algo así ni remotamente parecido a alguien. Realmente la hiciste enojar- comento Sasuke divertido viendo la expresión de Itachi.

-¿Hime-chan? ¿La conoces?-Itachi creía que su asistente era nueva.

-antes de que llegaras era mi asistente y es MI amiga- dijo Sasuke siendo posesivo en la palabra amiga.-espero que no renuncie – comento algo cohibido.

-me dijo que no renunciaría por nada, que si quería que se fuera que la tendría que despedir- explico Itachi con cansancio.

-si la echas antes de los 3 meses tendrás problemas con el acuerdo que te hizo firmar papa.

-lose, pero no quiero tenerla en la empresa. No creo que se quede quieta como las demás y no puedo andar con problemas porque hago su trabajo.-dijo dejándolo salir.

-dale lo que te pide.-dijo Sasuke sin preocupación.-trabaja en equipo, comparte las obligaciones.

-es que el problema es que no sé cómo hacerlo. Jamás dependí de nadie.- dijo Itachi cerrando sus ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-déjala que te lleve.- dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad y salió a ver a su asistente, ya que quería tener todo organizado para la reunión.- deberías cambiarte para la reunión.

-No puedo, no tengo tiempo de ir hasta el departamento.-dijo Itachi con impaciencia- deberíamos tener como Naruto, un placar con camisas.

-No.-dijo Sasuke arrugando el entrecejo e imaginándose a su amigo comiendo mientras trabaja y manchándose la ropa a cada instante.

Sasuke salió camino a ver a Himeko pero no estaba en su oficina, al llegar a la oficina de su asistente, Hinata se hallaba revisando los informes de la reunión. Se quedó un rato viéndola tan concentrada. Realmente había mejorado mucho en la empresa.- ¿está todo listo?- dijo de forma pasiva mientras ingresaba a la oficina.

Hinata al escucharlo salto en el asiento y levanto la vista-s-sí, todo preparado- y un rubor apareció en su rostro, por un instante ambos recordaron el momento en el que el sábado Sasuke fue al departamento de Himeko y vio a Hinata abriéndole la puerta, cosa que produjo un rubor en Uchiha también. Nos vemos en la reunión dentro de una hora.-dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo a su oficina confundido por sus reacciones dubitativas.

Himeko había terminado de hacer todo los trámites, faltaba pasar por uno de los locales más grandes de moda de todo el país. Al ingresar en el tenía que pedir que la encargada firmara una aprobación para importar las nuevas telas, aseguradas por la empresa Uchiha. Al ver por la vidriera poso su vista en un maniquí, tenía una camisa negra. ; era parecida a la que llevaba ese día su jefe. La miro pensativa, se había pasado un poco, tal vez, y él tenía que asistir a una reunión dentro de una hora, el problema era que no sabía su talle.

-disculpe, es Ud. de la empresa Uchiha?- una mujer de cabello lacio y ojos negros la estaba mirando con una amable sonrisa. Himeko dejo sus pensamientos para dirigirse a la persona que le hablaba.-s-si, lo siento- dijo apenada a lo que la mujer sonrió con ternura.

-acá esta n los papeles firmados.- comento con amabilidad.

-gracias, enseguida los autorizaremos.-contesto Himeko con una sonrisa.- e-etto-, disculpe ¿puedo hacerle una consulta?- no estaba segura pero Itachi estaba manchado con café por su culpa. La mujer asintió con tranquilidad.-y-yo necesitaría una de esas camisas negras.- dijo la pelinaranja de forma rápida.

-por supuesto, ¿es para su novio?-inquirió la mujer mientras le indicaba que la siguiera hacia los mostradores de una de las tiendas masculinas.

Himeko ante lo mencionado se ruborizo.-n-no, es para… es para para mi jefe….- y al darse cuenta de que podía ser mal interpretado agrego.- es que hoy tuve un inconveniente con él y… su camisa se manchó de café…p-pero no se su talle.-comento algo ruborizada.

La mujer le sonrió con dulzura.- no te preocupes hay muchos empleados de la empresa Uchiha que vienen aquí son clientes frecuentes. Tal vez conozca su talla. ¿quién es tu jefe?.-pregunto con tranquilidad mirando divertida a Himeko.

-U-Uchiha Itachi…- contesto Himeko mordiéndose el labio.

Por alguna extraña razón que Himeko no entendió la mujer comenzó a reírse.- lo siento.-dijo mirando la cara atónita de Himeko.- es que me imagine a Itachi con la camisa manchada de café.-comento con suavidad pero aun riendo.

Himeko se hundió de hombros ahora hizo quedar mal a su jefe frente a los demás, creo que ahora si merecía ser despedida tal vez.

-no te preocupes se su talla y el tipo de camisa que usa.- la mujer le trajo una camisa de un negro opaco, era muy hermosa y elegante. La envolvió y guardo en una caja.

-gracias.-dijo Himeko y cuando iba a pagársela la mujer le dijo que era una atención de la tienda, por haberle dado un momento inolvidable,; Himeko quiso insistir pero la mujer con firmeza dijo "no , es tuyo", de una forma que daba miedo asique pensó que era mejor no contradecirla.

-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto la mujer mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta.

-Senju Himeko- dijo la ojigris haciendo una reverencia.- - gracias por ayudarme.

-no. Hime-chan gracias a ti por venir y… Hime sabes no le tengas miedo a Itachi, él no es del todo como se muestra.-comento con mucho cariño.

-lose, después de todo es hermano de Sasuke-kun y él lo admira mucho. Aunque ahora creo ir entendiendo porque… al verlo trabajar te dan ganas de seguirlo.- dijo Himeko con una dulce mirada.

Después de despedirse Himeko llego a la empresa aún faltaba 45 minutos para la reunión. Golpeo un par de veces la puerta de su jefe pero nadie le respondía. Ingreso en ella. Al parecer no estaba. Himeko dejo la bolsa sobre la silla del escritorio con una nota para que su jefe la leyera y la vez que susurraba un "lo siento". Se fue a la que era su oficina por el resto del día.

Itachi se encontraba en la cocina de su oficina. Había decidido tratar de quitarle las manchas de café a la camisa. Por suerte en el baño tenía todo lo necesario para ducharse. Al escuchar la puerta de su oficina se asomó y vio como Himeko entraba y dejaba una bolsa en su silla y salía tras disculparse.

Una vez la joven se marchó Itachi fue hacia fue hacia su escritorio y abrió el contenido de la nota: "espero que le sirva" dentro de una caja había una camisa negra con un saco y corbata haciendo juego. Se quedó un rato observándola. ¿Porque le había traído eso después de que dijo que la echaría? ¿Acaso pensaba que así iba a conservar su empleo? No le quedaba otra, entro a ducharse y se cambió la ropa., la reunión comenzaba dentro de 30 minutos y carecía de tiempo. Le sorprendió el hecho de que era exactamente su talla.

La reunión transcurrió con normalidad. En ella se encontraban Abúrame Shino con su secretaria Celestine, el líder de la empresa Namikaze: Naruto junto a su secretaria Sakura; Sasuke con Hinata e Itachi que acababa de ingresar.

Comenzaron a aclarar los asuntos que había de por medio ante las asociaciones en diferentes rubros entre ellos; como la construcción, el de un nuevo centro comercial y los negocios que querían interactuar dentro de el. También los espacios verdes a su alrededor, una vez finalizado la muestra de proyectos todos se levantaron para irse.

-qué bueno verte Itachi-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-gracias Naruto, es bueno volver-dijo con una amable sonrisa el pelinegro.

-¿En donde esta Hime-chan?-pregunto el rubio a Sasuke.-no me digas que ya se la llevo Neji a su empresa.-dijo indignado.

Sasuke le dio un zape a Naruto.-está ocupada con otra cosa dobe.-dijo secamente mientras veía como Sakura lo miraba con preocupación.

-las reuniones no son lo mismo sin Hime-chan.-dijo Naruto haciendo un capricho a los que sakura lo golpeo y Sasuke revoleo los ojos. Hinata sonreía mientras los miraba. Himeko debía de estar haciendo los encargos de otro sector seguramente, aunque hoy la había visto cabizbaja y eso la preocupaba.

Una vez se fueron de la sala de reuniones Sasuke le pidió a Itachi que se quedaran solos para hablar.

-tienes que dejar que Himeko venga a las reuniones, sino el representante de Fugaku se lo informara.-dijo para luego irse.

Había pasado todo el tiempo de la reunión acomodando las cosas ya acomodadas de su oficina. Se sentía inútil. En la empresa y es como si estuviera trabajando gratis. Suspiro, tal vez tenía que renunciar después de todo. El ruido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.

-buenas tardes Uchiha Corporations.- expreso con calma.

-venga a mi oficina.-dijo de forma seria la voz de su jefe.

Himeko colgó el teléfono y salió camino hacia la oficina del Uchiha mayor. Bueno no sabía si estaba preparada para ser echada pero ya lo había pensado en todo el día. Todos en la empresa se había ido después de la reunión, por lo que el silencio que reinaba el lugar era más palpable.

Golpeo la puerta y al escuchar un "adelante" ingreso a la oficina de su jefe. Estaba sentado en el escritorio observándola, cosa que la puso nerviosa. Era más fácil enfrentarlo cuando no te estaba viendo con esos ojos tan penetrantes.

-que necesita…Uchiha-sama-dijo sin preámbulos Himeko.

-cuando volví a Japón. Mi padre me hizo firmar un acuerdo en donde yo me comprometía a tener la misma asistente por 3 meses. Si te despido mi padre se enterara y la nueva adquisición se desarmara.-dijo con calma mientras observaba aquellos ojos grises que lo miraban con serenidad.-por eso no puedo despedirte, aunque no quiera trabajar contigo.

Himeko se mordió el labio. Esto se estaba tornando raro, quería quedarse en la empresa., amaba trabajar ahí, pero no deseaba que Itachi la tuviera como asistente por obligación.

-yo renunciare.- dijo después de unos minutos.- de esa forma Ud. podría elegir a alguien que se adecue más a Ud.

Itachi la miro por unos instantes. Pensó que la chica se bufaría de él y se iría triunfante. Sin embargo ahí estaba renunciando para que él no se sienta incomodo al realizar su trabajo. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta quedar atrás de Himeko, quien se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente.-lamentablemente señorita Senju no puede renunciar. Su contrato es anual a menos que ambas partes firmen un acuerdo explicando l situación de porque renuncia.-dijo Itachi mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Lo miro unos segundos y luego se mordió el labio inferior. Su estómago estaba lleno de unos nervios que nunca antes había experimentado. Itachi se acercó lentamente a Himeko y acaricio su mejilla. Su piel le quemaba en las manos, por inercia miro los suaves labios de la joven, paseo sus manos hasta el mentón de la ojigris quien lo miraba fijamente.- Ud. y yo estamos atados por 3 meses de trabajo señorita Senju- dijo tras terminar la frase tomo con su mano derecha el vaso de café que estaba en el escritorio y lo tiro sobre la cabeza de la pelinaranja. Quien al sentir el líquido cerro por inercia los ojos.- creo que con esto estamos a mano, ¿no le parece?-dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras observaba como Himeko tomaba un pañuelo y se secaba el rostro.

Al principio se indignó pero luego recordó la situación y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír suavemente, cosa que sorprendió a Itachi.

-creo que tiene razón- comento y se lamio el labio para probar el café.- casi en el punto perfecto- agrego con un rubor en sus mejillas. Se encamino hacia la puerta y antes de irse giro a ver a su nuevo jefe.-bienvenido a la empresa nuevamente Uchiha-sama- dijo con una suave y dulce sonrisa.

Itachi la vio marcharse y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa mujer era realmente extraña.

Himeko camino hasta su oficina. Hinata se había ido antes porque hoy se vería con Neji. Tomo su bolso y salió hacia el ascensor. Antes de que se terminaran de cerrar las puertas Sasuke entro a tiempo.

-no apareciste en todo el día, ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto con preocupación.- creí que te habían echa…-pero se calló al ver toda la blusa y parte del cabello de Himeko mojado de café.-¿Qué mierda te paso?

Himeko se hundió de hombros- se me cayó el café- invento rápidamente.

-¿enserio? ¿Cómo hiciste para tirarlo en tu cabeza?- inquirió Sasuke alzando una ceja con burla.

-así estamos a mano- dijo algo ruborizara- además llegamos a un acuerdo.

Sasuke la miro mientras fruncía el entrecejo.- Uds. dos son más raros juntos que separados.- a lo que Himeko sonrió.- ¿te llevo a casa?- la joven asintió pues no quería caminar por la calle así.

El Uchiha menor le entrego su chaqueta para que Himeko no tuviera frio o la vieran con la blusa mojada. En el camino le comento sobre lo que habían hablado en la reunión, puesto que tenía que estar al tanto por si algo pasaba.

Al llegar Himeko bajo del auto y Sasuke también cuando se encontraron con Itachi quien recién llegaba. El cual al principio los miro extrañado hasta que recordó que ella también vivía ahí.

Subieron por las escaleras puesto que el ascensor todavía no funcionaba.

-que día extraño. Nunca el café tuvo tantos accidentes.-comento Sasuke divertido viendo a su hermano y a Himeko quien miraba el suelo.

Estaban yendo por el octavo piso cuando Himeko piso mal y casi se cae a no ser por Sasuke que justo la agarro y la tomo de la mano atrayéndola hacia él.- baaka ten más cuidado.- dijo sonriendo a Himeko.

A lo que ella rio sin pensarlo.- gomen.

Itachi miro extrañado a su hermano. Sasuke nunca era atento con nadie. Llegaron al piso donde vivían los Uchiha.

\- Sasuke-kun tomo tu chaqueta- dijo Himeko entregándosela. Este negó con la cabeza.

-llévala después me la das – dijo haciendo un además con la mano.

Himeko se despidió de ambos.

-tenga cuidado, esta vez no hay nadie que la acompañe- dijo Itachi mirándola fijamente.

-entonces caeré rodando- comento Himeko con una sonrisa.

-si sigues comiendo así…- expreso Sasuke que no había entendido el comentario anterior de su hermano.

Himeko le hizo un puchero en forma de reclamo y subió las escaleras. Vivir bajo tus jefes era rarísimo ahora que lo pensaba.


	8. Lo que siento por ti

En los días siguientes las cosas iban bastante bien. Hinata se había tropezado un par de veces y Himeko descubrió que le hacia los tramites a los demás por lo que tuvo que ir a ponerle los limites.

Sasuke se ponía cada vez más nervioso en presencia de Hinata pero aun no había descubierto la razón.

Itachi seguía igual que siempre dejando a regañadientes que Himeko lo ayudara

Y Himeko trataba de no matar al Uchiha mayor.

Un día Hinata estaba en la biblioteca de la oficina de Sasuke buscando unos archivos para realizar un balance anual cuando accidentalmente se le cayó un adorno encima de la cabeza haciéndole un pequeño tajo en la frente.

Se mordió el labio para no generar ruido. No quería molestar a su jefe mientras trabajaba. Lo había estado observando y sabía que él siempre ponía esa expresión seria cuando estaba concentrado.

-Hyuga no rompas nada- dijo desde el escritorio el pelinegro.

-h-hai- expreso Hinata cohibida. Acomodando el adorno y bajando rápidamente tomando las carpetas con los archivos para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Hyuga ¿no rompiste nada?- la joven de cabellos azulados negó con la cabeza dándole la espalda a su jefe, que ahora había levantado la vista hacia su asistente. – Entonces ¿Por qué sales casi corriendo?- inquirió alzando una ceja.- Hyuga ven.- dijo bajando la mirada al papeleo.

Hinata roja como un tomate se dio la media vuelta para ir hacia el escritorio del pelinegro.

-lleva esta carpeta hasta la empresa Namika….- dijo Sasuke pero se calló al ver la cara de Hinata. La cual tenía un hilito de sangre recorriéndole el rostro.

De un minuto a otro estaba parado frente a ella. Hinata no supo cuándo ni cómo Sasuke ya tenía el maletín de primeros auxilios.

-¿con que te golpeaste?- dijo con seriedad mientras limpiaba con sumo cuidado la herida en el rostro de Hinata.

La Hyuga que al tener tan cerca a su jefe se había puesta roja, trataba de no tartamudear al responderle.-c-con una vasija que e-estaba en la biblioteca, demo estoy bien Uchiha-sama.-Sasuke la miro como cuestionando su cordura.- d-de v-verdad- agrego apenada.

-Hyuga no debes permitirte salir herida o lastimarte, ¿entendido?- expreso con preocupación y cierta molestia.

-s-si, y-yo no le causare problemas no se preocupe; es solo un rasguño, no pediré nada- comento la joven temiendo que su jefe mal entienda su accidente y pensara que quería días de reposo o ver al seguro.

-creo que no me entiendes Hyuga. Está terminantemente prohibido que te hagas daño o te dejes lastimar mientras estés en esta empresa.- dijo de forma protectora- no me importa que problemas causes. Debes estar saludable- por primera vez Sasuke estaba enojado consigo mismo por no poder expresar bien sus palabras. No quería que ella se lastimara y aun no entendía el porqué. Pero no quería que ella lo mal entienda. Respiro profundo.-olvídalo, yo me entiendo.- la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el sillón. – Presiona un poco, no lo sueltes.- dijo poniendo la mano de Hinata en el parche de gasa. Fue hasta el escritorio y se conectó con la oficina de Himeko.

-Uchiha Corporations buenos di…- empezó Himeko.

-ven a mi oficina y trae las pertenencias de Hyuga.- dijo cortante.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?- inquirió seriamente Himeko. Sasuke revoleo los ojos ¿Por qué siempre era él causante de todo los males?- solo ven.

A los segundos Himeko ingreso a la oficina y al ver a Hinata rápidamente fue hacia ella y examino las heridas. Himeko había estudiado también medicina al comienzo de sus carreras; ella iba tanto a economía como medicina, pero decidió que no era lo que ella deseaba realmente. El campo de la medicina era el que su madre quería inculcarle pues además de gestionar y controlar la mayoría de empresas de Japón Tsunade se encargaba de liderar uno de los hospitales más famosos de Tokio.

Himeko miro a Sasuke para que este le diera una explicación.

-Se le cayó un adorno de la biblioteca- expreso el ojinegro mientras se ponía su saco.

-llama al seguro, iremos para allá. Suspende mis reuniones de todo el día- dijo mientras iba hasta Hinata y tomaba su brazo con delicadeza.- vamos Hyuga.

-¿e-eh? ¿A-adonde?- dijo Hinata dubitativa.

-¿Cómo que adonde? A la clínica, te tienen que revisar.- dijo Sasuke como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-n-no se preocupe, es solo un rasguño- se defendió la ojiperla.

\- No. Iremos a un hospital a que te revisen. Y cuando un medico calificado te diga que estas bien volveremos.- sentencio el pelinegro con preocupación y un semblante serio.

-p-pero estoy bien, hime-chan ayúdame- dijo mirando a su compañera con desesperación.

Himeko fingió una cara llena de tristeza.- hina-chan debes irte a revisar, vamos. Sasuke –kun cuida a hina-chan. Por favor llévala a comer porque desde el desayuno que no aprobado bocado y no anda comiendo muy saludable últimamente. Yo programare tus reuniones y me encargaré del papeleo.- dijo Himeko empujando tanto a Sasuke como a Hinata hacia afuera- por favor llámenme para decirme que dijo el médico.

Hinata suspiro con resignación mientras que un Sasuke decidido la llevaba hacia su auto camino a la clínica. El Uchiha menor estaba más pálido que Hinata y Himeko se preguntaba si tal vez sería su compañero el que quedaría internado.

Mientras tanto…

Itachi estaba más permisivo aunque muy poco, hacia las cosas el mismo pero le aceptaba el café que Himeko le preparaba e iba con ella a las reuniones. También Himeko había tomado muchos trámites que se encontraban fuera de la empresa. Puesto que a veces se le hacía incomodo estar esperando a que Itachi la dejara trabajar.

El día del accidente era tal el ruido que apenas entro Himeko a dejar unos papeles Itachi levanto la vista hacia ella.

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido afuera?- dijo con calma.

Himeko se mordió el labio – a Hinata-chan se le cayó un adorno en al frente y le hizo un pequeño corte.

Itachi alzo la vista preocupado.- ¿se encuentra ella bien?-.

-sí, no perdió el conocimiento y ya la están llevando a emergencia de la clínica más cercana.- explico la pelinaranja.

-¿y porque estas preocupada?- dijo Itachi mirándola a los ojos.

Esa pregunta si la sorprendió. Como sabia él que ella se sentía así sin conocerla.-ehm es que Sasuke estaba muy pálido.- al decir eso Itachi la miro preocupado.

-¿Por qué? ¿le paso algo?-inquirió en estado de alerta. Sasuke era su talón de Aquiles.

-no, él está bien. Es solo que…-Himeko se mordió el labio inferior.- Sasuke está preocupado por Hinata, y se asustó mucho al verla así.- Itachi miro a su asistente confundido. Era raro que Sasuke se preocupara tanto por alguien que recién conocía hacia un mes.- tal vez es porque Hinata es importante para Sasuke.- comento Himeko adivinando el pensamiento que tenía el Uchiha mayor.

Itachi la observo y pudo entender a que se refería. Según lo había visto en esos días Sasuke tenía ciertos detalles con la Hyuga, como la vez que ella fue a comprar y se largó a llover. Él la observo y bajo con un paraguas alegando que quería caminar un rato. O cuando vino Kiba e intento coquetearle. El malhumor de su hermano creció a desmedida ese día. Sin embargo Itachi pensaba que Sasuke tenía una relación con Himeko.

-Senju-san ¿puedo preguntarle algo personal? Puede responder o no.- dijo con calma. La pelinaranja asintió asombrada.

-¿Ud. y mi hermano salen? O están en alguna clase de relación?- pregunto sintiéndose un tonto por preguntar eso , en vez de ir directamente con su hermano.

Himeko sonrió con amabilidad-No.- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Por?- dijo Itachi cosa que sorprendió a la joven puesto que no pensó que seguiría preguntando. Siempre que le preguntaban, ella decía, "somos amigos y ahí terminaba".

-mmm Sasuke-kun no es mi tipo ni yo soy su tipo.-dijo con calma.

-entiendo, gracias por responder.- dijo secamente el Uchiha.

-etto, Uchiha –sama…- Himeko aun seguía tratando de ver cómo podía mejorar la relación de trabajo con su jefe. Pero lo veía tan concentrado haciendo su trabajo que no lo quería molestar.

-¿hmn?¿qué ocurre Senju-san?- dijo el pelinegro alzando la vista para mirarla.

Himeko le entrego una pila de papeles archivados.- yo secuestre estos documentos de las seccionales que se manejan afuera. Ya están organizados y firmados. Solo tiene que revisarlo.- expreso con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Itachi se le quedo viendo los papeles atónito por unos segundos. ¿Cuándo le había sacado esos archivos sin que se diera cuenta? Sin pensarlo comenzó a reír. Himeko nunca lo había visto reírse. Por lo que se tornó más colorada todavía.- lo siento, estaba muy entusiasmado con los nuevos proyectos como para molestarlo.

Itachi la observo unos segundos, no sabía que se hacía en esos momentos. La tenía que retar o agradecer.- lo dejare pasar esta vez. La próxima vez que saque algún papel que yo ya he organizado avíseme por favor.- dijo levantándose y tomando los papeles de las manos de Himeko.- a menos que quiera ser castigada.- agrego en forma divertida. Y luego pensó mejor lo que acababa de decir. No había tanta confianza- lo siento esa broma debió sonar ma…-empezó el Uchiha mayor al darse cuenta lo que había hecho, cuando Himeko le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo, tenía los cachetes inflados y lo miraba arrugando el entrecejo de una forma que él, le pareció adorable.

-yo soy la que castigo a los Uchiha aquí señor.- dijo con total seriedad.- por lo que le conviene seguir accediendo a que yo realice tareas junto a Ud. Comer todas sus comidas sin saltarse alguna y ser amable con todo el que lo salude.-dijo con total seriedad.

Itachi sonrió de costado y se acercó a Himeko- ¿y cómo piensa castigarme Senju-san?- le dijo en un tono de voz que a Himeko le pareció increíblemente sexy.

-Eso es mi pequeño secreto- dijo sacándole la lengua tras un guiño y salir de la oficina de su jefe.

De acuerdo jugar con Sasuke era una cosa pero con Itachi no podía hacer las misma bromas para ganar confianza. Comenzó a respirar de nuevo sentía que no había aire en esa oficina. Se había tratado de mantener lo más seria posible pero cerca de ese hombre su cuerpo temblaba de nerviosismo. Puso una mano en su frente. Ino que estaba a unos metros la vio con preocupación- ¿estás bien Hime-chan?-

-s-si solo voy a tomar agua, y llamar a Sasuke.- dijo camino a su oficina.

Agarro un botella de agua y se sentó en el escritorio iniciando la llamada.

-Uchiha Sasuke- dijo cortante y con molestia en la voz.

-Sasuke-kun ¿cómo esta Hina –chan?- pregunto Himeko con preocupación.

\- Hime, se encuentra bien pero no quieren hacerles ninguna tomografía. O estudios para saber si está completamente bien- expreso indignado.

-ehh ¿pero la vio un medico clínico?- inquirió la pelinaraja.

-sí, pero se niega a hacerle los chequeos- Himeko rio, estaba enojado.

\- ya Sasuke pero si el clínico decide que está bien…- comenzó Himeko.

-es la tercera clínica que visitamos. No me voy a ir hasta que le hagan todos los estudios. Además dicen que es la mejor- dijo con terquedad el ojinegro. Parecía más ansioso de lo normal.- hasta pensé en llamar a Naruto para que me ayude.

Eso le causó una gran ternura a Himeko. Sabía que Sasuke acudía a Naruto cuando se sentía indefenso o con miedo. "dios mío lo que será cuando sea padre, pobre la mujer" pensó Himeko- a ver respira. Yo te ayudare, solo déjame llamar a oka-san y te volveré a llamar.-expreso mientras colgaba.

Se quedó mirando unos segundos su teléfono. Desde la reunión que hubo hace dos semanas que no la veía y eso que trato de no toparse con ella. No quería llamarla. Respiro profundo y marco su número.

-oka-san…- dijo Himeko con nerviosismo.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hime-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?- expreso Tsunade con alegría.

-b-bien, gracias; etto lamento tener que molestarte ¿pero puedo pedirte un favor?- comento algo incomoda.

-si claro Hime dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo Tsunade.

-puedes autorizar los estudios clínicos que no sean riesgosos para la paciente Hinata Hyuga. Se le cayó un adorno en la cabeza. Tuvo un pequeño corte. No le pasó nada: no tuvo mareos o descompostura, pero su novio insiste en que le hagan todos los chequeos

-¿está en la clínica ahora?- pregunto la Hokage.

-si- dijo Himeko.

-ok, veré que puedo hacer.- termino mientras firmaba unos papeles.

-gracias oka-san- dijo Himeko con amabilidad. Un silencio incomodo se formó en la conversación.

-¿quieres venir a cenar a casa?- pregunto Tsunade con esperanza.

-y-yo lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, pero podemos hablar más tarde.- dijo Himeko cabizbaja.

-entiendo- dijo entristecida Tsunade.

-muchas gracias de verdad Tsunade-sama- dijo Himeko con una sonrisa y algo se comprimió en su pecho como si no quisiera sonreír. A pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo. Aun no podía dar el paso para entablar una relación con su madre.

-.-

Hinata estaba con un Sasuke muy alterado. Discutía con la enfermera en recepción porque se negaba a hacerle los estudios.

-está bien está bien Uchiha-sama, me encuentro bien- expresó Hinata con cierta vergüenza.

-espera Hyuga, ¿sabe acaso Ud. lo que está haciendo?- dijo Sasuke mirando serio a la enfermera. Aquel joven le parecía realmente apuesto hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de sí.- esto es abandono de persona. Podrían cerrarle el hospital por esto.

La enfermera revoleo los ojos – mire ya la revisaron y le dijeron que su novia estaba bien- expreso juntando toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

-ella no es mi novia; es mi asistente- explico el Uchiha.

La enfermera miro a la joven Hyuga que estaba parada detrás de Sasuke- pobre de ti niña- dijo con sinceridad.

Hinata sonrió Sasuke se veía realmente tierno así. Hacía mucho que alguien no la defendía y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Pero si sabía que le estaba profundamente agradecida.

-déjese de distracciones. Deme las órdenes para hacer los estudios o llamare a su dire…- el teléfono del Uchiha comenzó a sonar.-Hyuga atiende-dijo de forma seca lanzándole el celular.

Hinata se puso nerviosa y atendió la llamada entrante.

-ohayo-dijo en tono bajo.

-¿Eh? Hinata-chan!¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya se desmayó Sasuke?- comento Himeko al escuchar la vos de su compañera.

-Bien, demo ….- se alejó un poco para susurrar al teléfono- u-uchiha-sama … No puedo controlarlo. Está exigiendo estudios y como no se los autorizan se enoja.

-mmm a ver pásame con él, pero dile que soy Itachi- pidió Himeko con calma.

Hinata al saber que tendría que mentir se puso más nerviosa aun.

-etto –u-uchiha-sama; es s-su hermano- dijo la ijoperla lo más segura que pudo escucharse, Sasuke seguía discutiendo con la enfermera hasta que escucho lo que le decía Hinata.

Tomo el celular y tanto el como la enfermera respiraron por unos segundos.

-hai nii-san…- dijo en espera a que hermano hablara.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo Himeko divertida.

-Hime ¿Qué haces con el celular de mi hermano?- a Himeko se le escapo una risa. Sasuke estaba totalmente fuera de sí que no vio de quien era la llamada entrante-.

-Eh… ha se lo pedí prestado porque me quede sin batería.-mintió Himeko- escucharme, ya hable con mi madre. Enseguida llamaran a Hinata para hacerse el chequeo que ella cree necesario.

-¿la tomografía y la resonancia también?- pregunto Sasuke de forma desafiante.

-Uchiha cálmate. No es necesario que se haga un estudio que va a ser invasivo para ella y le puede causar un daño colateral. Deja que mi madre la revise y te diga que hacer.- expreso Himeko con calma.

Un gruñido se escuchó del otro del teléfono.

-gracias Sasuke-kun, llévala a casa después- comento dijo Himeko con amabilidad.

Colgó la llamada y se quedó un rato sentada en su oficina mirando el teléfono en su mano. Tendría que hablar con Neji luego.

Un montón de sentimientos comenzaron a emerger dentro de ella.

No le gusta hablar con su madre pero era la única forma de calmar a Sasuke; y tener que decirle a Neji que Hina se había lastimado bajo su cuidado… cerro los ojos un instante y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Itachi iba saliendo de su oficina cuando paro a llevarle unas cartas a Ino. Se asomó a ver por la ventana que daba a donde estaba Himeko, y se quedó viendo como su secretaria hacia una mueca extraña y vio como esta tras una llamada por teléfono cambio el perfil a uno más decaído, no sabe porque razón pero se fue hasta la puerta de la oficina de su secretaria.

-Senju-san necesito que me acompañe a realizar un trámite.- comento con suavidad.

Himeko que no había escuchado a su jefe acercarse se sacó las manos de la cara toda apenada.- si, enseguida.- expreso acercándose tras agarrar su bolso.

Fueron hasta el auto de Itachi y se subió cuando este le indico.

-¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto curiosa.- ¿acaso tiene una reunión?- expreso con preocupación puesto que no le había visto ninguna en su agenda.

-algo por el estilo, lo definiría mas como una cita.- expreso el pelinegro mientras conducía.

Himeko no dijo nada, porque la llevaría si tenía un motivo personal con otra persona. Su jefe era raro.

-¿acaso tiene un matrimonio arreglado?- expreso con tranquilidad como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Itachi se sorprendió al escuchar las ideas que pasaban por la cabeza de Himeko.- ehh no. Creo que eso ya ni siquiera existe.- comento algo pensativo.

-claro que existe, una prima mía se casó a causa de un arreglo de familias.- expreso Himeko.

-pobre de ella- expresó el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió la pelinaranja.

\- ¿Cómo porque? La obligaron a casarse con una persona, esas cosas no deberían pasar.- sentencio el pelinegro.

\- yo creo que el destino tiene mucho que ver ahí. Porque en cuanto lo conoció se dio cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro y es muy feliz actualmente. Incluso cuando le podía haber tocado cualquier otra persona para casarse. Fue su alma gemela la que lo atrajo hacia ella.

-hmp si Ud. lo dice...- comento el Uchiha.

-¿acaso no cree en el amor Uchiha-sama?- soltó Himeko como si estuviera hablando con Sasuke. Tal vez aquellas preguntas eran demasiados personales para hablarle a alguien que apenas conocía, pero no podía evitarlo ese hombre a su lado la ponía nerviosa.- lo siento no debí preguntar- dijo mirando por la ventana

\- Senju-san más allá de que somos jefe-asistente, es normal que a veces pasen estas cosas porque somos seres humanos. Aunque admito que aún me cuesta. Yo siempre trabaje solo.-expreso Itachi sonriendo. Sin embargo no quería hablar de esos temas con ella.

-yo creo que está mejorando-dijo Himeko con entusiasmo- creo que es necesario que los seres humanos trabajemos en equipo, a veces experimentamos cosas geniales.

-si, en especial si tu asistente te tira café cuando se enoja.- dijo en tono divertido.

-oiga, ud. También me dio un sorbo de café.- dijo inflando sus cachetes y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Itachi la miro por unos segundos y sonrió de lado.- no le conviene provocarme Senju-san, yo aunque soy pacifista hay cosas que no cedo.-agrego con picardía.

-recuerde que fui compañera de Sasuke por mucho tiempo por lo que tengo un entrenamiento en Uchihas.- refuto la pelinaranja.

-¿y de quien cree que aprendió Sasuke?- inquirió alzando una ceja el Uchiha.

-ya veremos- dijo Himeko

-no baje la guardia frente a los lobos.- agrego estacionando el auto.- vamos…

-¿eh? ¿Seguro? puedo esperar mientras tiene su cita.- Himeko no quería ver a la novia de su jefe.

-Senju –san cree que la hice venir para que se quede ahí- dijo Itachi.

Himeko se bajó del auto. Estaban frente a una casa grande y antigua con grafitis en las paredes. Al ingresar vieron una pequeña recepción y una gran sala de espera. Un chico de cabellos negro los estaba mirando. Llevaba puesta una máscara naranja. Se acercó a saludarlos.- Itachi ha venido a ver a Tobi….- dijo con alegría saltando.

-hola Tobi-san- dijo el Uchiha con tranquilidad.

-ohh has traído a tu novia por fin.- le dijo con burla mirando a Himeko.

-no, Tobi es mi asistente.- explico calmado el pelinegro.

-bueno pero nunca nos trajiste una, a Tobi le gustaría que trajeras una- dijo tratando de jugar con el pelinegro. De repente se sacó la máscara y dejo ver a un hombre un poco más grande que ellos y con una pequeña marca en la cara. Su tono de vos cambio y tomo la mano de Himeko- es un gusto conocer a tan bella señorita- dijo depositando un beso.- mi nombre es Obito Uchiha .

-e-el gusto es mío- dijo Himeko con una sonrisa, era raro ver a un Uchiha no serio.

-y kakashi?- expreso Itachi de forma fría y cortante- es raro que te deje solo.

-tranquilo…tranquilo no te pongas así.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-no sé a qué te refieres.-soltó Itachi

\- se fue a buscar mas mercancía.- quieren entrar, estaba justo por empezar a bañarlos.- dijo con alegría. Himeko lo observo por unos segundo ese chico le recordó a Naruto.

Entraron a una habitación en donde había diferentes clases de animales. Óbito les trajo guantes y materiales para bañarlos.

-Senju-san a trabajar- dijo Itachi mirando a su compañera.

-si señor- expreso con alegría Himeko.

Estuvieron bañando a los animales y jugando con ellos. Jamás se imaginó que Itachi la llevaría a ese lugar. Después de bañarlos los llevaban a un parque grande que había atrás

Kakashi acaba de llegar cuando se topó con un perro- puchi ¿acaso uds volvieron locos a óbito mientras no estaba?- dijo alzando al perro.

-puchiiii- dijo óbito buscando al perro.- oh kakashi, adivina con quien vino Itachi.

-¿vino Itachi? ¿Con Sasuke? Ese mal agradecido nunca viene.-expreso kakashi recordando a su alumno.

\- No no, con una chica, dice que no es su novia pero si te acercas a ella el simplemente. – óbito hizo una mueca como si fuera un perro rabioso.-

\- eh imagino que tú te dedicaste el tiempo a molestarlo- inquirió kakashi.

-veras mi hermano Madara me pidió que cuide bien de ellos.- dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho en forma de victoria.

-seguro- dijo el peliblanco con sarcasmo

Llegaron a donde estaban Itachi y Himeko bañando a los perros.

Kakashi miro a Himeko y después a Itachi; sonrió, ahora entendía a que se refería óbito.

-Ohayo, es un gusto conocerla. Soy ukitake kakashi.- dijo saludándola con una pequeña reverencia.

Himeko que tenía un perro en brazos hizo una pequeña reverencia.- el gusto es mío.

-lamento que hayas tenido que venir a trabajar- expreso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-no se preocupe, lo estoy disfrutando.- dijo Himeko tratando de hacer que el perro que tenia se quede quieto.

-déjame ayudarte, debes colocarles las piernas así y se sentara hasta que le enjuagues toda la parte de arriba- expresó ayudándola.

Kakashi comenzó a explicarle a Himeko como debía bañarlos según el tamaño.

Itachi solo observaba las expresiones de su secretaria. Se ve que aquello que la preocupaba había desaparecido.

-Tobi cree que la debes traer más seguido. Tobi sabe que si la sigues mirando le causaras mal de ojo. Tobi sabe curar el mal de ojo.- expreso Obito poniéndose al lado de Itachi. Quien chasqueo la lengua con negación.

-Tobi debería dejar de hacer especulaciones- dijo Itachi cortante.

Ya habían terminado cuando sonó el teléfono de Himeko. Esta cambio su rostro un poco.

-Hola-contesto con cautela.

-¿Puedes venir?- pregunto la voz de su madre del otro lado.

Himeko pensó por unos segundos. No quería mentir ni poner otra escusa.-Esta bien- dijo al fin de cuentas su madre la había ayudado

-¿A qué hora voy?- pregunto sin animos.

-cuando salgas del trabajo – alego Tsunade.

-Okay estaré ahí- confirmo mientras jugaba con su cabello

-bien te espero- expreso colgando la llamada Tsunade.

Himeko respiro profundo. Tal vez era hora de comenzar a arreglar las cosas.

-¿estás bien Hime-chan?- dijo kakashi poniéndose a su lado.

-sí, solo pensaba- expreso Himeko con sinceridad.

\- a veces no hay que pensar menos y dejar que el instinto actué. Tiene que ser un buen cachorro- comento kakashi poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Himeko y revoleando el cabello.

\- Senju regresemos- ordeno Itachi de forma fría, caminando hacia el auto, Himeko hizo una reverencia despidiéndose tanto de Obito como Kakashi y agradeciéndoles.

El camino de regreso fue bastante silencioso, su jefe parecía molesto y cortante por lo que decidió no hablar. Al llegar a la oficina Itachi se volvió hacia su secretaria.- puede irse si tiene planes, no es necesario que este aquí.- sentencio yendo a su oficina.

Himeko no entendía mucho pero sentía que cuando logro avanzar 2 pasos retrocedía 10.

Sin muchas ganas fue por sus cosas y salió a su departamento. Al llegar a la puerta escucho unos ruidos extraños.

-quédate quieta Hyuga porque si no, no puedo hacerlo- ordeno Sasuke con enojo.

-pero no creo que lo e-este haciendo de la forma correcta U-uchiha-sama-contesto Hinata.

-yo soy el que da órdenes acá, asique acostúmbrate a darme todos mis caprichos.- demando el pelinegro.

-h-hai Uchiha-sama- contesto la dulce voz de Hinata.

Himeko no sabía si entrar o no, no quería interrumpir y hay POR KAMI! NEJI LA IBA A MATAR!. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke que unas vendas en las manos.

-¿ya terminaste todo?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-¿eh? A-ah yo no quiero interrumpir nada, regreso después, solo recuerda cuidarte- dijo Himeko apenada.

-deja de pensar cosas sin sentido baakaa- contesto Sasuke tomando los cachetes de Himeko y tirando de ellos.

-y-yo no estaba pensando nada de lo que crees- dijo mirando para un costado.

-si claro- expreso Sasuke revoleando los ojos.

Himeko pasó junto con Sasuke- ¿a dónde ibas?

Sasuke le mostro las vendas cortadas- por mas vendas. Himeko se le quedo viendo, para que quería tantas vendas hasta que vio ingresar al living a Hinata con la cabeza toda vendada. Y mal vendada por cierto.

Himeko empezó a reír a la vez que Sasuke miraba para un costado ruborizado.

-¿Por qué le vendaste tanto la cabeza? ¿Acaso mi madre la opero?- pregunto aun riendo mientras Hinata solo sonreía.-¿estuviste jugando al doctor Sasuke?

-cállate, era por las dudas. – contesto cortante.

-hina-chan ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele?- pregunto Himeko mirando el rostro de la joven.

-No. Ni siquiera me hicieron puntos no va a quedar marca alguna.- expreso con alegría.- gracias Hime-chan y gracias a tu mama fue muy amable.

\- jeje eeh ella es muy buena en su trabajo- expreso Himeko.

-gracias, por la ayuda- contesto Sasuke.- bueno creo que iré a ver cómo está la empresa, si no es que la tiraste abajo.

-con tu hermano ahí no creo que sea posible- comento Himeko aún no entendía porque su jefe se había enojado.

-¿acaso paso algo?- pregunto Sasuke.

-no, fue un día normal- respondió Himeko con una sonrisa.- bueno Sasuke sigue cuidando a Hinata. Yo me voy. Tengo una cita hoy.

Sasuke alzo la ceja- ¿qué? ¿Con quién? Porque? Qué clase de amiga deja a Hinata así. No puedes ir suspende.-ordeno el Uchiha.

-no quiero, además dejo a Hinata con la persona más protectora del mundo.- dijo apretando los cachetes del Uchiha.

Se fue a su cuarto, se cambió y salió.

-No vemos luego.

Es raro ella jamás tiene una cita- escupió Sasuke mirando por donde se había ido Himeko.

-No se preocupe ella es una mujer hermosa e independiente. Si algo sale mal sabrá ponerlo en su lugar.-comento Hinata

-Tienes razón Hyuga, te preparare algo, aun no has comido y sino te cuido esa mujer me matara.-expreso yendo a la cocina.

-Yy-o estoy bien uch…-comenzó Hinata.

\- nada de contradecirme- sentencio.

-H-hai.- asintió Hinata. Sabía que no debía pensar así, sentía que el haberse golpeado había sido algo bueno. Le gustaban las amistades que había hecho en ese lugar. Pero hoy se dio cuenta por primera vez que no se sentía sola cuando estaba junto a Sasuke. Como si un calor acariciara su alma. Sabía que era una persona fría y tosca, pero en el había cierta calidez y protección que trasmitía al resto. Se sentía segura junto a él.


	9. No me gusta compartir

La tarde fue más tranquila para el Uchiha menor. Cada 15 minutos iba a revisar si Hinata estaba bien como si fuera una niña indefensa. De acuerdo el aceptaba que tendía a ser sobreprotector con las personas que el seleccionaba como de su propiedad. Pero que tenía esa persona que con tan solo 15 días de haberse conocido había revolucionado su mundo interior. Ya ningún día era tranquilo. Y no podía de dejar de estar pendiente de ella. Claro que se negaba rotundamente a reconocer aquello que le pasaba. Incluso tardo varios meses en comenzar a tener confianza con Himeko. ¿Por qué le era tan fácil con Hinata? Debía admitir que el hecho de que no fuera una de esas mujeres locas que se le tiran a uno tenía puntos a su favor, y la Hyuga no era la primera persona con la cual sentía que tenía esa tranquilidad. Pero se había dado cuenta que había algo que lo asustaba mucho cuando estaba con ella. No podía bajar la guardia. Había caído en la cuenta de que tenía un poder sobre el que nadie tuvo y eso lo aterraba. Hinata Hyuga era el ser más peligroso que conoció alguna vez. Se pasó la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

-¿se encuentra bien Uchiha-sama?- pregunto Hinata mirándolo con preocupación, se veía agotado. Como este no respondía la pelinegra coloco sus manos sobre la frente del Uchiha. El cual se sorprendió por el acto abrió los ojos y un rubor comenzó asomarse. Por inercia bajo su mirada a los labios de su ahora asistente.

-e-estoy bien Hinata- dijo tomando las manos de ella y bajándolas. Debía controlarse.

Hinata abrió grande los ojos. Era la primera vez que su jefe le hablaba informalmente. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar?¿le tendría que llamar por su propio nombre?¿porque eso la hacía feliz?. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-lo siento Hyuga no quise faltarte el respeto.- dijo Sasuke respirando. No se había dado cuenta simplemente lo había dejado salir.

-e-está bien. Si Uchiha-sama quiere llamarme así puede hacerlo- dijo con dulzura la ojiperla mirando hacia abajo.

-hmp, entonces Hinata puedes hablarme de la misma forma- contesto con tranquilidad mirando como su compañera se ponía más roja.

-etto… n-no no podría! Ud. Es mi jefe y…- comenzó Hinata.

Sasuke la tomo del mentón para que levantara la mirada hacia él.- Hinata di mi nombre.- ordeno mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata pensó que se le iba a salir el corazón. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico. Y pensaba que era eso el causante de su torpeza a veces. Era muy tímida y si un hombre joven venía a hablarle ella simplemente susurraba. Cosa que hizo que la tomaran por maleducada o asquerosa muchas veces.

-dilo Hinata, es una orden.- expreso el Uchiha con suavidad. Y sin poder evitarlo memorizo todo el rostro y las expresiones de su asistente. Estaba perdido.

-S-Sasuke- dijo casi en un susurro. El pelinegro la soltó mientras sonreía de costado.

-sabes me gustan los tomates- comento buscando un poco de agua.

-¿eh?- dijo Hinata que no se dio cuenta que su cara estaba toda roja.

-me gustan los tomates, y no me agrada compartirlos- expreso como si fuera un niño.

Hinata comenzó a reír su jefe se veía adorable.- gracias Sasuke-kun por haberme cuidado hoy. Me hubiera sentido muy sola de no haber sido por ud.

Sasuke la miro unos segundos. Aun no conocía mucho de su historia. Solo lo poco que Himeko le había contado.

-¿Por qué decidiste venir a Japón?-pregunto sentándose en el sillón.

Hinata se sentó también con un vaso de jugo en sus manos.

-si no quieres responder lo entenderé- dijo mirándola fijo.

A veces las miradas hablan más que las palabras eso le había dicho su madre, y con Hinata él tenía esa sensación.

-e-está bien, creo que está bien que lo sepa.- comento Hinata con calma. Estaba nerviosa no sabía qué pensaría Sasuke como jefe y como persona sobre ella. Pero no podía ocultarle la verdad, ella no había hecho nada malo.- me recibí hace más de un mes en parís. Mi padre me contrato para que fuera su asistente. Todo iba normal hasta que comenzaron a suceder cosas muy extrañas en la oficina. No le llegaban mails, las notas o trabajos revisados desaparecían. Mis avisos y organización de reuniones en su agenda se cambiaban de la nada. Y un día unos papeles firmados con información confidencial sobre nuevos proyectos fueron vendidos a otra empresa. Y mi firma estaba puesta en ese documento. Y una carta en la que se me agradecía por realizar dicha transacción. Trate de explicarle a mi padre que yo no era la causante de aquello. No tendría razones para perjudicar mi propia empresa, pero no me escucho. Por lo que tuve que irme tanto de la empresa como de mi casa. Y vine aquí donde Neji y Hime-chan tenia esta propuesta laboral.-concluyo la joven mirando sus manos apenada.

Sasuke no podía creerlo. Que carajos tenía Hiashi Hyuga en la cabeza para pensar que su hija con la manera de ser que tiene puede llegar a hacer eso. Incluso para él que no la conocía mucho eso no tenía sentido.- ¿investigaron a la empresa que te mando la carta de agradecimiento?- inquirió el pelinegro. Había creído que ella era una niña mimada más, pero estaba totalmente equivocado.

-no, en realidad no lo creo yo ya no estaba en la empresa el día que llego la carta.-comento Hinata.

-sé que pasaste por un mal comienzo en tu empresa, pero gracias a eso llegaste aquí. Y es en lo que debes enfocarte. En crecer en este sitio.-expreso Sasuke con sinceridad.

-gracias Uchi…-Sasuke le hizo una mueca- Sasuke-kun –

-bueno ya que tienes el día de reposo y yo tengo que cuidarte tendríamos que ver una película ¿Qué te parece?- inquirió encendiendo la tv.

-h-hai pero no de terror!- comento mientras iba por algo dulce.

Sasuke revoleo los ojos- vivir con esa mujer no te hace bien.

Habían decidido ver una cómica. Puesto que Sasuke no quería una romántica y Hinata no quería una de terror. Casi a lo último de la película la Hyuga se quedó dormida. Fue por una manta y la cubrió mientras la observaba.

El móvil de Sasuke sonó este lo atendió al ver que se trataba de su hermano.- nii-san como va todo en la empresa.

-bien, todo quedo al día. ¿Cómo se encuentra Hyuga-san?- pregunto mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles.

-bien el medico ya la reviso y dijo que no tenía nada.-Sasuke miraba a Hinata y una sonrisa se curvo en su rostro.- está bien. Dime ¿Himeko andaba rara hoy?

-mmm no lo sé no la conozco lo suficiente. ¿Por?-inquirió con curiosidad. Aun estaba enojado con su asistente pero no sabía porque.

-hoy debe a haber tenido un día pesado. Cuando hable con Neji Hyuga , me dijo que se iba a casar.- comento Sasuke .

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con mi asistente?-pregunto Itachi.

-creo que a Hime le gusta el Hyuga, por más estúpido que sea. -

-entiendo.-dijo Itachi pensativo. Himeko tal vez era más complicada de los que pensó.-nos vemos más tarde. Y Sasuke, si necesitas el departamento sabes que puedes decírmelo.- comento con tranquilidad.

-deja de pensar cosas que no son nii-san- dijo Sasuke y tras un gruñido colgó la llamada.- ¿qué les pasa a todos?

Sasuke fue por más café cuando el timbre del departamento sonó. Fue abrir y se encontró con Neji, el cual lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿qué hace aquí Uchiha?¿Por qué esta en la casa de mi prima?- pregunto desafiante.

-Hyuga primero se saluda ¿no crees?, si vienes a ver a Himeko se fue.- soltó Sasuke. No tenía ganas de aguantar a Neji y a su ego.

-vengo a ver a Hinata, me vas a dejar pasar o vas a seguir haciéndote pasar por el dueño de la casa- reprocho el ojiperla.

-entra con cuidado y en silencio Hyuga- ordeno Sasuke

Neji le estaba por contestar cuando vio a Hinata durmiendo en el sillón. Se dio vuelta para cuestionar la situación pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-simplemente veía una película y se durmió, no cuestiones el honor de Hyuga-san. Sabes que no es esa clase de mujer-dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

Neji se sorprendió al notar a Sasuke tan protector con su prima. ¿Por qué la estaría cuidando tanto? –Ni siquiera pienses que te dejare salir con ella Uchiha.- sentencio Neji en modo paternal.

-deja de hablar estupideces- comento Sasuke.-quédate si quieres. O ¿acaso tienes miedo de que se quede conmigo?-desafío el Uchiha.

-no creas que te tengo miedo, sé muy bien que Hinata jamás se fijaría en esa clase de hombres como tu.- contesto seco- dile cuando despierte que me llame. –sentencio yendo hacia la puerta.

Sasuke lo acompaño pensando en lo que el Hyuga había dicho ¿Cuál sería el tipo ideal de Hinata?¿Porque le importaba?.

Himeko había llegado a la casa de su madre. Ingreso a la gran casona cuando Izumi uno de los mayordomos la atendió. Pasó a sala de estar y se quedó ahí observando esa casa. No tenía muchos recuerdos en ella pero los que construyo fueron buenos. Su madre apareció en la sala. La saludo para luego indicarle que caminen hasta el enorme salón de té que tenían.

-qué bueno que hayas podido venir-dijo con alegría.

-si lo es, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Himeko con amabilidad.

-bien, con mucho trabajo. Tengo entendido que tu también. La empresa Uchiha está en las primeras.

.-si lose Sasuke-kun está contento.-expreso con una sonrisa.

-hija enserio ¿un Uchiha? ¿No podías elegir a Naruto o Neji?-sentencio Tsunade con indignación

Himeko la miro sin entender- ¿elegir para que madre?

-bueno eh estado recibiendo propuestas de matrimonios de varios amigos, no te voy a obligar a casarte pero podrías tener citas. Sin embargo desde que entraste a la empresa Uchiha no tienes tiempo para nada ni siquiera para conocer a alguien. Y justo esta Sasuke en la empresa por lo que se llevan bien pero no creo que sea bueno tener una relación con un Uchiha.

Himeko no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando no había pasado ni dos segundos que llegaba que ya había empezado a plantear todo.

No sé qué estás pensando pero primero no iré a ninguna cita sin que tengas ganas de hacerlo. No me importa si te caen bien o no los Uchihas, si deseo estar con él porque lo amo lo estaré. Y tres: Sasuke y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación.

Vamos hija no te enojes, es solo que creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo ahí. Ahora Hinata esta con Sasuke pronto podrá subir a asistente. Y me entere que Itachi volvió, a él no le gusta trabajar con nadie.¿ Acaso te trata diferente a ti?- Himeko se quedó callada , no podía decirle nada porque sabía que tenía razón.- es hora que te vayas , ya tomaste experiencia, y tienes tu propia empresa como para andar siendo asistente por ahí. A menos que quieras retomar tus estudios en medicina. Es lo mejor para ti. Me quieras o no sabes que tengo razón-

Himeko se paró de golpe- creo que debo irme.

-ves siempre huyes, por favor quédate.-dijo con su semblante en calma.

-no, discúlpame pero no.-respondió con sinceridad mirando a su madre.

\- ya estas grande para hacer esos caprichos.-Tsunade miraba fijamente a su hija.

-ja ¿capricho? Sabes no debí robarte tu valioso tiempo y venir acá a intentar tener alguna especie de relación.

-Himeko de verdad quiero tener una buena relación contigo, yo sé que es difícil..

-entonces si sabes que es difícil ¿crees que puedes venir y decirme que hacer en mi vida?- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

\- pero es que tú no sabes cómo manejarte en este…- comenzó la Senju mayor.

-¿en este qué? ¿Este ambiente? ¿Acaso te avergüenzo? Sabes no voy a tratar de querer reparar esto que tenemos. Tu decidiste abandonarme cuando tenías 15 años y no te culpa eras muy chica. Y tenías tu forma de pensar y tomar decisiones. Pero soy yo la que creció en un orfanato. La que buscaba comida por las calles y no dormía porque tenía que cuidarme en las noches. Y te agradezco profundamente que hayas parecido a mis 15 años para querer darme un futuro. Pero no me fuerces a querer ser alguien que no soy, no quieras imponerme tus metas y que de un día para el otro seamos la familia Ingalls.

Tsunade no dijo nada y Himeko aprovecho para irse. Salió rápido de la casa. El chofer estaba ahí y se ofreció a llevarla, ella acepto pues su cabeza pensaba en muchas cosas.

Cuando llego a su departamento se dio cuenta que aún no quería entrar por lo que salió a buscar cosas para atacar su ansiedad. Termino volviendo con cuatro bolsas repletas de golosinas.

-déjame ayudarte- dijo la voz de Neji a su espalda.

-Neji-kun- dijo Himeko mirándolo sorprendida.

-hola Hime ¿vas para arriba?-pregunto con su tan acostumbrada tranquilidad y dulzura. La pelinaranja asintió con la cabeza.- déjame acompañarte.

-no te preocupes, yo….- Himeko no sabía cómo decirle lo de Hinata.- -… etto Neji-kun… hina-chan hoy…

-ya sé que se golpeó, acabo de venir a verla- Himeko lo miro sorprendida- el Uchiha me llamo cuando estaban en el hospital. Y me mando los estudios. No me agrada que este tan cerca de ella. Pero reacciono bien y a tiempo. Si hubiera sido más grave le hubiera salvado la vida.-comentó con tranquilidad.

-lo siento sé que debí llamarte yo… lamento no haber podido cuidar a Hina- Neji la abrazo haciendo Himeko soltara las bolsas.

-gracias Hime por cuidar a Hinata, ¿no creerías que me iba a enojar? – Himeko estaba toda colorada- eres adorable- dijo Neji acariciando su mejilla- tengo algo que pedirte.

Himeko lo miro a los ojos fijamente Neji nunca le había pedido algo

-me voy a casar en dos meses con Kaoru, y quiero si tú que seas la madrina de bodas.- expreso con una sonrisa.

A Himeko le cayó un balde de agua fría.

-Me encantaría- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.-felicidades Neji –kun

-Quieres que vayamos a festejar, vamos hace mucho no salimos a cenar solos-

-Y-yo—etto…. Es que – yo- no sabía cómo negarse a ir, no podría soportarlo. Si ella estaba así. Tenten debía de estar destrozada.

-¿Acaso tienes planes?- inquirió Neji –vamos Hime, hace mucho que no nos divertimos juntos.

-N-no es que …es que…- dijo Himeko poniéndose nerviosa.

-Hime ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- dijo una voz poniéndole una mano en su cintura y abrazándola de atrás.- estaba preocupado.

Himeko se dio la vuelta para ver a su jefe y un rubor se posó en sus mejillas- l-lo siento, es que me encontré a Neji-kun.-contesto con un sonrisa.

Neji puso una mirada seria, desde cuando se conocían Itachi y Himeko.

-hola Neji-san- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa. Itachi siempre desprendía carisma y amabilidad.

-Itachi-sama. Es un gusto que haya vuelto- dijo haciendo una reverencia.- no sabía que se conocían.

-algo así, soy su asistente ahora.- dijo Himeko mirando hacia un costado.

-¿dejaste a Sasuke?- pregunto alertado.

-Hina-chan es muy buena- expreso la pelinaranja con orgullo.

-si lose, bueno veo que tienes planes en otro momento te llamare para que acordemos lo de la boda- expreso haciendo una reverencia a ambos.

-Si debemos arreglar los detalles- dijo Himeko fingiendo entusiasmo

-por favor cuídela.- dijo Neji mirando a Itachi.

-siempre lo hago.-respondió seco afirmando su agarre en su asistente.

En el momento en que Neji se fue Himeko saco todo el aire que retenía en sus pulmones

Itachi quien aún la tenía agarrado de la cintura se acercó un poco más para ver el rostro de Himeko.

-¿está bien?- pregunto mirándola con preocupación. Ni él se entendía, porque simplemente al verla indefensa salió a ayudarla. ¿Acaso le tenía lastima a su asistente?

-s-si gracias yo…- Himeko agacho la mirada apenada. Porque siempre que se encontraba a Itachi estaba en situaciones embarazosas. Seguramente sería una risa enfrente de sus anteriores asistentes.

-entiendo, no debe preocuparse.-expreso soltando con delicadeza a la joven.

-me ha salvado. Creo que no respiro, fueron muchas cosas hoy. –comento poniendo su mano en su frente. Itachi solo le sonrió y le indico que ingresara al ascensor.

Subieron hacia el departamento de Himeko .No quería entrar.- Senju-san …-Himeko miro a Itachi- porque tiene tanto dulce en estas bolsas. ¿Para sirven tantas golosinas?- el joven estaba mirando las bolsas, como si recién estuviera descubriendo un tesoro.- ¿acaso se la dieron en su cita?- inquirió con curiosidad.

Himeko comenzó a reírse, su jefe se veía tierno así. Recordó la primera vez que se conocieron en las escaleras.-es lo que causo mi cita, lo que me hizo volver y comprar golosinas.

-¿no era mejor tirarle café?- soltó sin poder evitarlo.

Himeko sonrió.-creo que si llegara a tirarle café a mi madre me mataría.

-lo siento, Senju –san yo pensé… no tenía por qué entrometerme.- comento a modo de disculpas.

\- más allá de que somos jefe –asistente somos personas, es normal preguntarnos esas cosas.- dijo Himeko imitando a Itachi quien comenzó a reír.

Himeko tomo una barra de chocolate que tenía una especie de crema única e irresistible. Y se lo metió en la boca a Itachi. Quien se quedó quieto mirando a su asistente. Para después masticar el chocolate.

Himeko pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos.- lo sé es delicioso. Estaba por darle más cuando la puerta de su departamento se abrió.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos mirando tanto a uno como a otro en espera de una explicación.

-S-Sasuke-kun! – Dijo Himeko con una sonrisa-…etto s-solooo

-¿acaso te fuiste a una cita con mi hermano?-dijo enojado. Himeko iba a negarse cuando Itachi la interrumpió.

-¿y que si así fue?-inquirió mirando a su hermano pequeño y sonriendo de costado. Había estado observando a Sasuke y quería saber cómo reaccionaba.

Tanto Sasuke como Himeko se quedaron atónitos.

-¿a qué te refieres Itachi?- dijo alzando una ceja el menor de los Uchihas-¿y tú- agrego señalando a Himeko no debes salir con mi hermano solo porque el Hyuga va a casarse.

Aunque había sido una broma, ese comentario hizo que el corazón de Himeko se comprimiera.

Itachi no podía creerlo. Solo era una broma. No podía creer que Sasuke le dijera eso. Su hermano a veces era un niño tonto.

-creo que debemos irnos Hime-chan- dijo Itachi tomando a Himeko de la mano.- solo vine a avisarte que no vayas al departamento- dijo Itachi seco y le lanzo una Sasuke una mirada de advertencia.


	10. Te necesito

Declaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto .

La historia es mia.

Antes de comenzar estaba pensando en que si les disgusta un poco tener un OC en la historia. Puedo transformarlo en un Crossover con Bleach. Y Poner en el lugar de Himeko a Orihime. Me gustaría saber si opinión. Gracias por leer. Anyuuuu

Capítulo 10:

Se quedó parado un momento viendo como su hermano se llevaba a Himeko. ¿Porque Itachi estaba enojado? ¿Acaso le gustaba Himeko?¿porque habían salido juntos? Creía que no se llevaban bien. Hoy si mal no recuerda su hermano le había dicho que no conocía mucho a su asistente. ¿Acaso le mentían? ¿Porque? Estaba tan enfocado en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando una mano se colocó sobre su rostro. Miro de donde provenía y vio a Hinata mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿se encuentra bien u-uchiha-sa…. Sasuke?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Fue a ver porque estaba tardando tanto en la puerta. Por lo que lo vio parado ahí mirando a la nada.

Sasuke tomo las manos de Hinata y se quedó callado un momento. Luego ingreso al departamento. Hinata estaba algo confundida. Sentía que algo lo estaba descolocando pero no sabía que era. Apretó un poco con suavidad el agarre de Sasuke en su mano – cuando lo necesite estoy acá para ud- Hinata tomo aire, si quería su confianza no tenía que ser tan tímida.- estoy aquí para ti si lo necesitas.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El pelinegro la observo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¿Por qué con ella era todo tan pacifico? Sin darse cuenta con su sola presencia Hinata le trasmitía paz y le daba calma.- estoy bien, es solo que al parecer Himeko salió con mi hermano. Y eso no me gusta.

Hinata bajo la mirada a sus manos, ¿acaso le gustaba Himeko? Era una mujer linda e independiente. Fuerte y segura de sí misma. Era obvio que le gustaba.-ahh…¿y eso te duele?- dijo tratando de sonar amigable.

-no… pero no creo que sea bueno que ellos salgan- dijo Sasuke mirando sus manos juntas.

-sé que es difícil cuando la persona que te gusta no te corresponde.- dijo Hinata tratando se comprender al Uchiha.

-¿eh? No, no Hina…no estoy así porque Himeko me gusta- expreso rascándose la cabeza. Hinata se ruborizo al escuchar su nombre con tanta familiaridad.- ella es como una hermana para mí. Por eso no me gusta que este con mi hermano. Seria rarísimo. Y me incomodaría. Además sé que no se harían felices el uno al otro son totalmente diferentes y…y no sé si estoy preparado para compartir el tiempo de mi hermano. No lo vi por mucho tiempo. Y él es alguien importante para mi.-soltó dejando que el aire salga de sus pulmones.- Además le dije un comentario no muy bueno a Himeko.

Hinata lo miro con ternura y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sasuke a veces se comporta como Hanabi con ella. Su hermana le espantaba a todo chico que ella creyera que no estaba apto para ser su cuñado. Y si la hacían sufrir pobre de ellos. Acaricio instintivamente la mano de Sasuke.- lo puedo entender. Está bien que se sienta así. Pero en realidad no sabe todavía porque salieron o si fue un asunto de negocios. O si tal vez conversaron como amigos. Creo que no debería ponerse así sin escuchar la versión de ellos y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Además Himeko-san lo conoce bien y debe saber cómo se debe sentir ud. Creo que el acercarse un poco como compañeros no les hace mal ni a Itachi ni a hime-chan. O ¿acaso nosotros no nos llevamos mejor que al comienzo?- comento Hinata observando aun Sasuke que la miraba fijo y analizaba todo lo que decía sin soltar su mano.

-es distinto… nosotros somos diferentes… no somos solo…- comenzó Sasuke pero luego se callo era mejor no dejarse llevar por el momento. La miro y acaricio el rostro de Hinata.- gracias Hina.

-n-no agradezcas- dijo mirando con la cara ruboriza hacia otro lado.

Mientras tanto….

Himeko se sentó en el sillón mientras observaba por la ventana. La vista era maravillosa desde ese ventanal. Por esa vista había peleado con Sasuke por quedarse con ese departamento.

-Senju-san ¿Cómo quiere el café?-pregunto Itachi sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh?s-solo está bien.-dijo con pasividad.- pero…¿seguro que está bien que haya venido con ud?. Tendría que haberme quedado a hablar con Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué dijo eso?

-Senju-san mi hermano menor tiene que entender que usted no le pertenece. ¿o acaso le parece bien que reaccione así cuando le presente a alguien?- dijo observándola seriamente.

-pero Sasuke solo lo hace porque es sobreprotector- expreso Himeko con calma.- ahora pensara cualquier cosa y me torturara por creer que toque a su tesoro más preciado.- exclamo con preocupación haciendo un puchero.

Itachi soltó una risa, dejo la bandeja en la mesa ratona y se acercó a Himeko.- ¿y qué pasa si sus dos personas favoritas salen?- comento con un brillo en la mirada observando a Himeko.

La pelinaranja se ruborizo.-¿Por qué dice eso?-pregunto nerviosa ¿acaso le tenía miedo al hombre que estaba frente a ella?¿porque se sentía así solo con él?

Itachi observo el rostro de la joven y poso su mirada en los suaves labios de su asistente. Luego sonrió de lado mientras bajaba la cabeza y se pasaba la mano por la nuca.- lo siento, sé que no soy el mejor jefe y compañero de trabajo. Pero si le ocurre o le sucede algo puede contar conmigo- expreso entregándole el café a Himeko.- y no sonría mas forzosamente si no quiere hacerlo.-espeto.

Solo rio, es verdad había forzado una sonrisa con Neji, pero no pensó que alguien se diera cuenta-hai, gracias Uchiha-sama- Himeko lo miraba con agradecimiento.- ud también puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite..

Tomaron el café mientras hablaban de libros. Tenía gustos muy similares en cuanto a la literatura y las películas de acción..

-creo que ya hemos castigado suficiente a Sasuke.- comento Itachi con una sonrisa.

Himeko rio levantándose del sillón y siguiendo a Itachi hacia la salida cuando se lleva por delante el pequeño robot de limpieza, al tiempo que Itachi la quiere ayudar haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. No sabe cómo él hizo para retener a Himeko en sus brazos y que no se golpeara al tocar el suelo.

-¿se encuentra bien?- dijo mirándola con preocupación.- ¿se lastimo?

Himeko creía que el corazón iba a salirse. Jamás había estado en una posición tan incómoda con alguien. Itachi estaba sobre ella a centímetros de su rostro. Y él esperaba que ella le respondiera como si nada "si claro estoy en perfecta condiciones, solo que el corazón se quiere salir de mi pecho y me falta el aire".-s-si e-estoy bien…pero su hombro…- dijo Himeko desviando su mirada al hombro de Itachi que tenía la camisa desgarrada y un poco de sangre se veía por él. Se había golpeado con la rinconera de vidrio para que ella no se lastimara.

-no se preocupe, no es nada- dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo que no es nada?- dijo indignada. Ambos se levantaron y Himeko se acercó a ver el hombro de Itachi.

-Senju-san no contradiga a su jefe. Cuando le digo que no es nada, no es nada.- dijo tratando de ponerse firme y serio.

Himeko le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos, cosa que descoloco a Itachi y lo llevo sin preguntarle a que se sentara en el sillón. Fue por el botiquín que tenía Sasuke en el baño. y vio el rostro de Itachi que estaba por negarse cuando lo callo sin dejarlo respirar.- no diga que no es nada. Una herida es una herida. Puede ser mínima pero debe desinfectarse igual. Por favor déjeme curarlo.- expreso firme. Itachi suspiro y se rindió. Observaba divertido como Himeko se ponía nerviosa, puesto tenía que sacarse al menos parte de la camisa para ver la herida bien. Aunque no sabía cómo pedirle que le dejara ver la herida, la joven en ningún momento bajo su determinación de curarlo. Itachi sonrió mientras el solo se quitó parte de la camisa. Aunque habría querido que ella se la quitara.-¿dolerá?- expreso con burla. Mirando como Himeko le lanzaba una mirada para luego ver la herida.

No era profunda pero si había que vendarla; observó la herida y comenzó a limpiarla, era un corte largo por lo que le incomodaría un par de días las vendas. No era grave pero porque le dolía. Porque se tuvo que lastimar por cuidarla. Hubiera preferido que ella saliera herida. Porque dolía tanto…

Al sentir que había dejado de sanarlo Itachi sonrió.- creo que deberá dejarme herir más seguido- expreso divertido cuando se giró a ver a su asistente. El rostro de Himeko miraba donde estaba su herida y ella estaba ¿llorando?.-Himeko…- dijo girándose por completo y tomando el rostro de su asistente.

-lo siento mucho… no quería lastimarte yo… debí caerme sola… no debía estar acá…- expreso mirándolo a los ojos. Itachi se sobresalto había algo en esa mirada. Había un dolor que aún no podía descubrir. ¿Por qué se sentía ella así?, era solo una herida superficial. ¿Por qué había tanto dolor en ella? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto a él verla así?

-Hime… Senju-san solo fue una herida física, no duele y aun si doliera no me gustaría que ud saliera lastimada. ¿Puede entender eso?- explico mirándola a los ojos mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Himeko pudo entender a que se refería. Era el mismo sentimiento que ella tenía.- lo siento… yo no sé porque me comporto así… lo siento nunca lloro frente a nadie…perdón.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente.

-no se preocupe este es nuestro secreto.- dijo Itachi guiñándole un ojo.

-gracias – dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Sasuke quien entro y vio a su hermano sin camisa y a una Himeko que se escondía detrás de él y a la cual su hermano ayudaba a cubrirla con su espalda. Y sin poder evitarlo su enojo creció más.

-sasuke-kun… no es lo piensas…-comenzó Himeko pero Sasuke la interrumpió con brusquedad. La miro de una forma fría y déspota, como si la despreciara por verse vulgar.

-no me interesa hablar con esta clase de personas… se ve que querías a un Uchiha de alguna forma. Jamás pensé que fueras como las demás secretarias… tardaste cuatro años en mostrarte como eras en realidad.-Itachi se levantó enojado para callar a su hermano cuando Himeko lo tomo del brazo. "es algo que tenemos que arreglar entre nosotros" le dijo por lo bajo. Sasuke sin embargo siguió hablando e ignorando todo esto.- Y crees que porque eres astuta mi hermano va a caer en tus engaños. No eres más que una cual…-pero una bofetada fue lo que recibió a cambio. Giro su mirada para ver con enojo a la portadora de dicha acción.

Himeko tenía los ojos cristalizados.- puedo soportar que estés celoso, tus caprichos, o que no me creas. Pero nunca me vuelvas a faltar el respeto. Te guste o no. Me quieras o no Uchiha.- dicho esto salió hacia la puerta.-prometiste… me prometiste que jamás me mirarías como ellos lo hacían.- dijo girándose y cerrándola puerta.

Sasuke se apretó los puños. No sabía si había hecho bien o mal solo sabía que estaba confundido se sentía traicionado.

-aun te falta mucho por aprender, pero eso no justifica que lastimes a los demás en el camino.- sentencio Itachi para luego irse a su habitación.

Himeko ingreso a su departamento cuando se encontró con una Hinata muy preocupada que la esperaba en el comedor.

-Hime-chan ¿Cómo estás?¿p-pudieron hablar?- dijo con delicadeza.

-Hina-chan yo debería preguntarte como estas. No te preocupes por Sasuke… él está bien. Solo quiero matarlo eso es todo.- dijo forzando una sonrisa.- vamos te preparare algo de comer. Y podremos pedir helado…

Hinata no insistió en saber que paso. Pues la cara de Himeko se veía tan preocupada como la de Sasuke. Comieron juntas, y después degustaron helado mientras veían orgullo y prejuicio.

-aww quiero alguien como el Mr Darcy- comento Hinata mirando con ensoñación al protagonista.

Himeko rio ante el comentario sincero de Hinata.- extraña mezcla entre ser dulce y engreído.- comento mientras tomaba un bocado de helado de chocolate.- no se si hombres tan ficticios existan en verdad. Me encantaría que el Steve Rogers sea real.- expreso con entusiasmo.

-pues tal vez exista alguien similar- comento Hinata pensando en Sasuke y en los momentos que había sido dulce y después serio, como el señor Darcy. Himeko la observo por unos momentos y una pícara sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

-Hinata ¿crees que Sasuke se parece a Mr Darcy?- la ojiperla se ruborizo enseguida a lo que Himeko sonrió con alegría. Sabía que Sasuke sentía cosas por Hinata y que él había comenzó a estar consiente de ellos pero según hablo con Naruto (con el cual tenían un plan de emergencia) Sasuke dudaba mucho por como lo veía Hinata.

-y-yo n-n-o se tal vez …un poco- dijo jugando con sus dedos y poniéndose colorada.-yo solo digo…

-hina…Sasuke es un buen chico, estoy segura que es mejor que Mr Darcy. El siempre espera enamorarse de alguien de verdad. ¿No crees que es lindo?- dijo la pelinaranja mirando con entusiasmo a la Hyuga.

-hime-chan ¿crees que este bien que nos tuteemos con Uchiha-sama?-pregunto con un poco de angustia.- è-èl me dijo que lo llame por su nombre… pero no sé qué hacer al respecto.

-hina ¿a vos te gusta hablarle informal?- Hinata asintió- entonces está bien. Háblale y has lo que te gusta. No pienses tanto si está bien o no. Sasuke quiere entablar un lazo más fuerte contigo. Por eso quiere que lo trates con confianza. Solo déjate llevar por cómo te sientes. Sin miedo. El siempre cuida a quien tiene a su alrededor.- dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.- animo!

-g-gracias Hime-chan- dijo con alegría Hinata quien estaba más decidida a fortalecer aquel lazo que su jefe quería crear con ella. No sabía ni entendía muy bien porque todavía pero ya no tendría miedo. Ella seguiría adelante.

En las semanas siguientes pudo verse como una nube negra se había instalado en la empresa. Sasuke y Himeko solo se hablaban lo justo y necesario. Se trataban con indiferencia. Itachi no entendía porque su hermano seguía siendo tan necio. Y Hinata no entendía nada. Había tratado de preguntarle a Himeko pero ella solo decía que todo estaba normal y cuando hablo con Sasuke este le comento que no conocía a nadie cercano a él con el nombre Himeko.

Era viernes por la tarde cuando Hinata ingreso a llevarle unos papeles a su jefe. Se veía agotado y no había parado de trabajar durante toda la semana. Sin descanso.

-…Uchiha-sa…- se cortó al ver la mirada de este- Sasuke-kun… etto .. Llamo Naruto hoy se presenta el esqueleto de la edificación del nuevo centro comercial y quiere que vayan a verla juntos.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.- no tengo ganas de ver al dobe y aguantar su discurso.- expreso cortante.

-creo que sería interesante que fuera, es importante ver el proceso de trasformación de un proyecto cuando se va realizando.- opino tímidamente Hinata.

Sasuke se quedó un rato pensativo. No tenía ganas de ir pero si estaba en la empresa de seguro se cruzaría con Himeko.- de acuerdo Hyuga iré, pero…-se acercó a la joven hasta quedar a centímetros de ella.- el domingo me acompañaras a un lugar ¿trato?- expreso alzando una ceja.

-usted es muy demandante- susurro mirando a Sasuke quien comenzó a reír. La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando entrar a Itachi quien traía una carpeta en sus manos.- bueno si necesita algo estoy en la oficina.

-recuerda que iras conmigo a la demostración del edificio hoy, no estaré solo con Naruto cerca.- dijo con molestia. Hinata asintió sonriendo y se retiró a su oficina.

-¿ya terminaron el edificio?-pregunto con curiosidad el Uchiha mayor.

-hmp no, pero a Hinata se le ocurrió que era importante ver el proceso.-expreso hundiéndose de hombros.

-mmm inteligente y perspicaz decisión.-comento Itachi dejando la carpeta en el escritorio de Sasuke.- ¿ya hablaste con Senju-san?

-no, ¿Por qué la sigues llamando por su apellido si sales con ella? Nunca llamas a tus conquistas con tanta formalidad. Y eso que fueron muchas.- comentó Sasuke con sorna.

Itachi revoleo los ojos.- Sasuke no estoy saliendo ni salí con Himeko. Tu solo sacaste tus conclusiones.-sentencio cansado del comportamiento de su hermano.

-pero…vos dijiste que si salieron- comento interrogándolo con la mirada.

-quería saber cómo reaccionarias, pero jamás en estos años pensé que te comportarías así. Mas con una persona que cuida y se preocupa por ti.- dijo mirándolo con seriedad.- debes dejar de ser posesivo con las personas a tu alrededor.

-acepto que reaccione mal es solo que creo que eres una persona que merece a la mejor persona del mudo a su lado y yo… - Sasuke se quedó callado no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos para que no parezca un lunático con su hermano.

Cuando era chico a sus 12 años Sasuke fue secuestrado por unos maleantes. Estos lo ataron y torturaron. Por 6 meses en los cuales su familia lo buscaba con desesperación. Los habían chantajeado por los datos de la empresa a cambio de su vida. Fue Itachi el que se arriesgó a engañarlos con un sistema y encontrar a su hermano. Él les había entregado a los secuestradores toda la información que pedían mientras que con su grupo de trabajo independiente, investigaban y registraban todos los movimientos. Así fue que dio con el paradero de Sasuke y cambio a tiempo toda la información de la empresa creando un nuevo sistema mejorado. Esto fue lo que salvo a que la empresa callera en banca rota. Sin Itachi Sasuke no estaría vivo ni su familia tampoco.

Itachi se acercó a él y lo pico con el dedo- no importa quien decidas ser siempre te amare- dijo para luego irse y dejando a un Sasuke muy pensativo.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Sasuke salió en busca de Hinata y fueron camino al edificio. Al llegar un Naruto sonrientes con Sakura los esperaba.

-teme! Qué bueno que viniste!- dijo yendo a abrazar a Sasuke quien puso una mano para detenerlo.- hace dos semanas que no te veo.

-es por esto que no quería venir.-dijo mirando a Hinata quien rio ante el gesto.

-oh entonces es gracias a ti mi adorada Hina-chan – expreso Naruto yendo a abrazarla cuando Sasuke se interpuso en el medio con seriedad.

-aléjate, ni se te ocurra- dijo de forma fría y cortante.

-uuu teme –Naruto lo atrajo hacia él y le susurró al oído- asique ya te estas enamorando…-rio.

-tks , cierra la boca dobe- dijo mirando avergonzado hacia otro lado.

-bueno después de esto iremos a comer!-dijo Naruto con entusiasmo.

-son las 4 la tarde Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata con asombro.

-hina-chan nunca hay horario para la comida- expreso el rubio con seriedad. Sasuke revoleo los ojos sería una larga tarde. Miro por unos instantes a Hinata.

-hacen linda pareja- dijo Sakura con alegría.

-no creo que eso sea algo que te deba importar- contesto fríamente Sasuke. Sakura solo se alejó quedando a un lado de Naruto. Sasuke aún no la había perdonado después de tantos años.

Himeko ingresaba a la oficina de su jefe; eran las seis de la tarde y casi todos en la empresa se habían ido. Desde su pelea con Sasuke no se hablaban. Quería hablarle y una parte de ella sabía que Sasuke no pensaba todo lo que dijo pero esas palabras fueron dolorosas para ella. Aun no estaba lista para hablar con él y explicarles las cosas. Itachi estaba firmando unos informes en su escritorio. Por lo que trato de ser lo menos ruidosa posibles.

-disculpe señor Uchiha…- este levanto la vista hacia su asistente. Hacía días que la veía triste. Incluso había tratado de compartir más su trabajo pero eso parecía no levantarle el ánimo.-hay un cliente que iba atender Sasuke para un posible acuerdo en el nuevo centro comercial que va abrir. Pero Sasuke suspendió la reunión y al parecer llego acá antes de que su secretaria le avisara la notificación. Sin embargo, el cliente insiste en esperar.-informo la pelinaranja mientras veía a su jefe.

-hablare con Sasuke para ver que tenía pactado. Lo atenderé yo después de mi última reunión.-Himeko asintió y miro con preocupación a su jefe. Hacía semanas que no paraba a descansar. Cuando todos almorzaban el seguía trabajando en su oficina, vivía a café.

Al finalizar el día Himeko llevo una taza más de café a Itachi y al anteúltimo cliente que entrevistaba, puesto que todos en la empresa se habían ido. El cliente tenía una extraña mirada cosa que perturbo a Himeko. Itachi se percató de esto y tras recibir el café le agradeció –Senju-san puede marcharse. Yo me ocupare del resto.- Himeko asintió y fue hasta su oficina. Termino de enviar los correos y preparar el papeleo para el otro día. Tomo sus cosas y vio las luces de la oficina de su jefe encendidas. Debía de estar con el último cliente. Decidió ver las cámaras de seguridad desde la pantalla de Ino. Y comenzó a cerrar las puertas de seguridad. Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde por lo que nadie debería estar en la empresa. En el sexto piso en la sala de reuniones del comité de tecnología industrial estaban las luces encendidas. Pensó en ir a fijarse si había alguien puesto que no dejaría a nadie encerrado, podría entrar en pánico. Ingreso a la sala y apago las luces, estaba por irse cuando una mano le tapó la boca y la tiro hacia dentro de la sala. Himeko forcejeo pero el hombre la tenía bien agarrada, era mucho más grande que ella. Tiro de su cabello con fuerza para que esta no se defendiera. Aun así ella intento zafarse. El hombre la golpeo sobre la mesa de vidrio haciendo que se le cortara parte del muslo. Fue cuando Himeko aprovecho e intento pegarle en la entrepierna cosa que funciono, fue directo al botón de pánico cuando el sujeto la tomo del pie y tiro hacia abajo. El joven le dio un golpe en el labio que hizo que se le nublara la vista por segundos. Trabo los pies de la pelinaranja con sus piernas inmovilizándola y tomo con su mano las de ella poniéndoselas sobre su cabeza. Himeko comenzó a gritar aprovechando que él le había soltado la mano de la boca. El hombre se movió dejando caer su capucha. Himeko pudo ver que era el cliente que Itachi había estado atendiendo minutos atrás.

-no te preocupes muñeca, apague la cámara de la sala en cuanto viniste. Nadie va a escucharte. Asique grita para mí todo lo que quieras.- susurro en su oído con cinismo.

Itachi termino de hablar con el último cliente cuando se estaba despidiendo. El hombre se dio media vuelta –dele mis saludos a su asistente- dijo con tranquilidad.

-la señorita Senju ya se marchó- comento Itachi con desconfianza.

-no, fue a ver a un cliente que estaba en el 6 piso- dijo con una peculiar sonrisa- tiene una asistente muy bonita y atenta.

Itachi asintió y vio como el cliente se iba con suma calma. En cuanto este cerró la puerta de su oficina llamo a la entrada de la empresa –Nicolás disculpe ¿Senju-san ya salió del edificio?- pregunto con seriedad.

-no señor Uchiha aún no se registró su salida.-Itachi corto la llamada y salió a buscar a su asistente a su oficina. No estaba. ¿Adónde se había ido entonces?¿porque no se fue en cuanto él le dijo? Recordó lo que el último cliente le había comentado. Él dijo algo del sexto piso. ¿Pero cómo sabia eso?. Sin pensarlo se encamino al sexto piso.

Himeko trataba de pegarle patadas y zafarse de alguna manera de aquel agarre a lo que el hombre rompió su blusa, mordió su brazo y cuando Himeko grito del dolor le puso el pedazo de tela en la boca. El hombre sonrió y comenzó a acercarse mientras Himeko trababa con todas sus fuerzas de defenderse. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas.

-shh no llores, prometo que te va a gustar Hime… Tsunade te crio bien- dijo el hombre dejando una marca en su cuello. Himeko abrió los ojos ante la mención de su nombre ¿esa persona la conocía?- Hime…sabía que me pertenecías…- esa voz ella la conocía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pidiendo ayuda y tratando de hacer todo el ruido posible.

El hombre estaba por besarla cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Itachi observo a Himeko y tiro al hombre hacia la pared, acto seguido comenzó a golpearlo. La pelinaranja se levantó del suelo y fue hacia el botón de pánico. Lo toco y trato de decirle a Itachi que se detuviera que la policía estaba en camino pero estaba temblando y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba asustada. Pero si Itachi seguía golpeándolo él podría meterse en problemas. Himeko se acero y abrazo a Itachi por detrás. El Uchiha mayor freno los golpes mientras observaba al hombre tirado en el suelo con la cara bastante desfigurada.

Himeko apoyo su rostro en la espalda de Itachi, podía sentir su respiración también estaba exaltada- d-d-déjalo…-l-la p-p-policía ya v-v-viene p-p-por f-favor.-dijo la pelinaranja en un susurro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin poder evitarlo. Itachi puso sus manos sobre las de Himeko que rodeaban su cintura. Tomo el teléfono de la mesa y llamo a los de seguridad de la empresa que ya venían hacia el sexto piso. Le dio su saco a Himeko y una vez llegaron los de seguridad les indico que retuvieran al atacante hasta que llegara la policía. Tomo a Himeko de la mano y la llevo hacia su oficina. La joven Senju solo se dejó guiar, sus pensamientos aún estaban perdidos y todavía temblaba. Seguía asustada llena de miedo que le helaba hasta la medula. Ni siquiera supo cuando llegaron a la oficina.

Itachi le trajo un café dulce pero al ver que Himeko no reaccionaba lo dejo sobre la mesa.-Senju-san… -dijo mirándola con preocupación. Tomo con delicadeza su brazo para ver la mordida que tenía en él, también había notado el tajo que tenía en el muslo. Una furia comenzó a apoderarse nuevamente de él. Realmente quería matar a ese miserable. La miro a los ojos pero la joven solo miraba el piso. Itachi se acercó y la tomo con ambas manos e hizo que lo mirara.-Himeko ¿te hizo algo además de atacarte?…necesito saber…- dijo casi en suplica y con suavidad

-n-no- respondió mirando a los ojos de Itachi. Quien sintió como si pudiera dejar escapar el aire que retenían sus pulmones. Himeko sintiéndose avergonzada bajo la mirada nuevamente.- gracias, yo lamento haberle causado problemas… yo no quise…- comenzó pero Itachi la abrazo con una calidez que jamás pensó encontrar y ella lo rodeo dejando escapar toda la angustia que había sentido. Lloraba porque estaba asustada, lloraba porque ya no podía seguir siendo tan fuerte, lloraba porque necesitaba respirar, lloro por todo lo que venía guardando dentro de sí misma y solo quería soltar. Aunque sea por hoy no tener esas murallas que se había construido.

-no tienes la culpa, no tiene por qué disculparte. Fue ese imbécil-dijo Itachi con suavidad mientras la abrazaba le dio la sensación de que Himeko era más sensible y delicada de los que demostraba y por alguna razón quería protegerla de cualquier daño.

Después de un tiempo ambos se separaron- gracias Uchiha-kun..digo Uchiha sama, por salvarme y ayudarme.-dijo Himeko más calmada.

Itachi sonrió de lado- el "kun" e Itachi me agradan más- comento con tranquilidad.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó. La policía había llegado. Dos de los policías estaban subiendo para interrogar a Himeko.

Por la puerta ingresaron Hatake Kakashi y Obito Uchiha uniformados. Himeko se quedó observándolos. No sabía que ellos eran policías.

Al ver a Himeko ambos mostraron una mirada más sombría y llena de preocupación.

Después de realizar el interrogatorio kakashi miro con seriedad a Himeko.- Hime-chan debemos llevarte a la estación, en tu cuerpo están las huellas del atacante. Como no hay videos de grabación solo tenemos el testimonio de Itachi y los de seguridad. Pero el maldito tiene el rostro roto por lo que lo mejor sería que te extraigan las pruebas. Sé que es mucho pedir en este momento y puedes negarte si lo deseas.- explico mirándola con preocupación.

-No. Quiero hacerlo, iré.-dijo con seriedad. Obito le había comentado que otra patrulla se lo había llevado.

Ambos se ofrecieron a llevarla a la policía, pero Itachi dijo que él la acompañaría.- no sabía que Kakashi-san y Obito-kun eran policías..- comento mientras iban camino a la estación.

\- ambos son militares con honores, decidieron integrarse al grupo swat, pero como hace poco pusieron una fundación para animales abandonados. Con la policía poseen menor carga horaria y están fijos en una zona.- comento Itachi.

Al llegar miro una vez más a Himeko y tomo su mano- ¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto?- pregunto a lo que la pelinaranja asintió.-estoy aquí en cuanto te sientas mal solo debes decirlo y nos vamos.- Himeko sonrió agradecida. Sentía que Itachi era su pilar en esos momentos.

Después de sacarles las muestras necesarias. Himeko hizo la declaración de la denuncia. Se despidió de Obito y Kakashi y fueron directo a su departamento.

Hinata se encontraba leyendo un libro en el sillón cuando se abrió la puerta fue a saludar a Himeko cuando la vio su rostro se puso pálido. Itachi accedió a explicarle un poco mientras Himeko fue a bañarse, lo necesitaba y no quería preocupar a Hinata. No sabe cuánto restregó su cuerpo pero sentía que había estado como una hora ahí dentro. Al salir vio a Itachi en el comedor. Pensó que se habría ido después de explicarle a Hinata lo sucedido pero un estaba ahí.

-Hyuga-san fue a buscar los ingredientes que le faltaban para la cena y me pidió que no la dejase sola.- comento como leyendo la mente de Himeko. Por inercia vio las marcas y heridas de la joven. El corte en la pierna necesitaba ser tratado.-Himeko debemos curar esas heridas- dijo observándola.- deme el botiquín.

-p-pero no es necesario, y-yo estudie medicina p-puedo curarme…- pero Itachi la sentó en el sillón con delicadeza.

-si ud puede curarme a mi yo puedo curarla a ud- sentencio a lo que Himeko se ruborizo y le indico donde estaba la caja de primeros auxilios. Con mucha delicadeza Itachi fue desinfectando y cubriendo con gasa la herida de la joven. Miro la marca en el cuello y la toco con la llamas de los dedos. Como podía atreverse a hacerle daño… a tocarla. Haría que se pudra ahí en la cárcel.

-Himeko lo tomo del rostro con sus manos e hizo que la mirara- estoy bien, gracias a que me ayudaste y estuviste ahí para mí. Gracias Itachi-kun- dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Itachi la abrazo no sabe por cuánto tiempo se quedó conteniéndola en sus brazos. Cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y Hinata ingreso mirándolos poniéndose colorada y tras disculparse fue a la cocina.-creo que debo irme. Por favor llámame si algo te pasa.- dijo y tras saludarlas se fue a su departamento.

Himeko pudo darse cuenta que los miedos y nervios que sentían con Itachi no eran malos, no eran como los que sentían con aquel hombre.

Hinata decidió cocinar mientras que Himeko se puso hacer rollos de canela para Hinata y dangos para ella. Necesitaba mucha azúcar definitivamente. Agradecía que Hinata no le preguntara mucho y respetara su silencio. Aun no quería hablar de eso. Solo deseaba distraerse.

El sonido de la puerta las saco de su conversación. Himeko fue a abrirla cuando se encontró a un Sasuke muy enojado y a Itachi quien estaba detrás de él.

-h-hola…-comenzó Himeko pero Sasuke la tomo de la mano y la saco del departamento.

-vamos-dijo de forma seca.

-¿eh? ¿A dónde?-pregunto Himeko quien miraba atónita a los hermanos Uchiha.

-¿cómo que a dónde? al médico. Tienen que ver si ese miserable te lastimo o golpe…-pero paro al ver el agarre de Himeko en su remera.

-no quiero, por favor Sasuke…- dijo Himeko mirando al piso.

Sasuke se giró a verla. Estaba enojado, temblaba de rabia. Himeko lo sabía pero no quería ir a ningún lado.

Hinata se asomó a ver porque Himeko no volvía -Sasuke-kun… Uchiha-san.. etto ¿quieren pasar?- dijo Hinata con suavidad.

-será un gusto Hyuga-san- expreso Itachi con amabilidad para dejar que Himeko hable con su hermano.

Sabía que su hermano era impulsivo. Le dijo que no fuera a hablar así con Himeko pero no lo escucho. Sin embargo sabía también que ellos debían querer hablar a solas.

-¡porque no quieres…-dijo Sasuke pero se calló al ver los ojos cristalizados de Himeko.

-fue un día movido. Me revise los golpes, parecen superficiales. Por favor, mañana iré a hacer lo que quieras…pero hoy quiero estar en casa…y sentirme segura de nuevo por favor… Sasuke –kun- dijo con algo de angustia.

Sasuke tomo las manos de Himeko.-lo siento... si te hacia algo yo…-dijo cohibido- perdóname Hime si yo hubiera estado esto no habría pasado...-comenzó Sasuke.- sé que fui un tonto, solo estaba celosos de mi hermano por eso reaccione así. Sé que no tengo justificación. Pero perdóname por haberte dicho todas esas mentiras y por haber roto mi promesa.

Himeko lo miro directo a los ojos, también había sido una semana movida para él. – Yo también siento no haberme acercado a explicarte las cosas Sasuke-kun- Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza. Y Himeko correspondió. Había extrañado mucho a Sasuke esos días.

-si tan solo hubiera estado ahí lo habría atendido yo… perdóname Hime-dijo Sasuke.-no olvides que eres importante para mí, lo que te pasa a ti me pasa a mí.

Himeko sonrió- no te preocupes, gracias a Dios Itach…Uchiha-kun estaba ahí.

Sasuke miro a Himeko –asique ¿no es más señor Uchiha-sama eh?- expreso con una sonrisa pícara.

-y-y-yo e-eso –n-no es solo que –Himeko se ruborizo de inmediato.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse a lo que Himeko hizo un puchero.- vamos adentro señorita Senju. Creo que puedo aceptarte como cuñada.- comento con calma.-aunque solo por hoy.

Himeko frunció el entrecejo- tus estados de ánimo me asustan.

Hinata y Himeko invitaron a cenar a los hermanos Uchiha. Así Sasuke se quedaría más tranquilo de que ellas estaban bien.

Estaban tomando café cuando Himeko saco los dangos, los rollos de canela y las galletas sin sabor que le gustaban a Sasuke.

-estas galletas es lo único que no entiendo de la mesa- expreso con ironía Himeko.

-si sigues comiendo dulce te volverás un globo rosa- refuto Sasuke.

Itachi tomo un dango. El sabor era realmente exquisito.-esto esta delicioso.- dijo con tranquilidad. Tanto Himeko como Hinata se le quedaron viendo unos minutos. Los hermanos Uchiha parecían tan sencillos así. Himeko sonrió, Sasuke mostraba faceta que nunca antes le había visto estando junto a Itachi y Hinata.

-el lunes vendrán los de Suna. Están interesados en hacer algunos acuerdos nuevos en el centro comercial- comentó Sasuke mientras degustaba un galletita sin sabor.

-son muy buenos. En el exterior era difícil competir con ellos-comento Itachi con tranquilidad.- será agradable hacer negocios juntos.-parecían divertidos. Ambos pelinegros hablaban con una divertida forma de hacer competencia.

-también abarcaron la zona de construcción- dijo Sasuke.-edificaron un nuevo parque cerca de acá.

-el parque a que iremos mañana – le dijo Himeko a Hinata. Esta asintió emocionada. Desde que habían llegado a Tokio su vida se convirtió en toda un aventura.

Después de conversar hasta la 12 los hermanos Uchiha se fueron a su departamento. Himeko y Hinata acordaron que a la mañana se reunirían con las chicas en el centro de la cuidad para ir juntas al parque. Ambas habían tenido una semana llena de situaciones. Y necesitaban descansar.


End file.
